The Iron Queen
by DaLantis
Summary: Fem!Tony. When you walk into your kitchen and find a nearly dead god of mischief... yeah, that's original. NOW EDITED with a SEQUEL IN THE WORKS! chapters 1, 2, and 3 re-re-edited
1. End of an Era

**Chapter One:**

* * *

 **End of an Era**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _"The Avengers are a danger to society…"_

 _"Meta-humans and super freaks should remain under tight surveillance!"_

 _"Can we really trust someone who helped craft Ultron? What if this was all some devious plot?"_

 _"Ms. Stark! Ms. Stark, can you tell us what your opinion is on the mutant initiative?"_

 _"Avengers, is Toni Stark truly an Avenger or is she just your bank and a way to trick the public by giving the world a familiar face?!"_

 _"Ha, ha, heroes? You mean zeroes don't you? It's their fault the world is up in arms right now"_

 _"You should all go back to where you came from! We don't need heroes like you!"_

 _Toni smiled, her mask set for the paparazzi and their accusations. She sat before their cameras like a criminal on trial, head held high and eyes defiant. They wanted her blood or the blood of the Avengers as a whole for what had taken place following the events of Ultron and for once, she didn't blame; she couldn't, because she already blamed herself._

 _The other avengers sat nearby, their expressions grim. They kept glancing at her, sending her looks that clearly read 'Traitor', 'Coward', 'Greedy', and 'Selfish'. She knew they were thinking it, though none of them had ever directly said it to her face. They blamed her for the deaths Ultron committed and now they blamed her for the whiplash that followed._

 _"I understand you are concerned about the current destruction rates that have gone up due to the Ultron attack," she told reporters, trying to keep her voice steady, "but I assure you, The Avengers, Shield, and Stark Industries are in the process of getting things rebuilt and helping to support all families who lost everything in this crisis."_

 _"And what about the families who lost a loved one?!" Someone shouted from the crowd, "What can you do to bring that loved one back to them?!"_

 _Toni felt her smile slip, but quickly straightened and eyed the individual who had spoken._

 _There is nothing I or anyone else can do but give our condolences and offer our assistance to rebuild during this time of need. Stark Industries is…"_

 _"That does a lot of good," someone scoffed._

 _Toni felt her heart skip a beat. She was losing them, they were no longer sympathizing or agreeing with her. If this kept up, the Avengers would become enemy number one in the public eye. She needed to do something, but what could she say?_

 _"Look, I understand that this is a difficult time for so many, but…"_

 _"I don't think you understand anything!" A new voice shouted, "What have you lost during this crisis that could even compare to the loss of lives we now suffer?"_

 _Toni was silent. She glanced at her comrades who wouldn't so much as meet her gaze. Perhaps no one related to her had died, but as she studied the defensive body language of her team, she knew she had lost something just as important. Their friendship… their trust. What made it worse was that she had only been trying to help._

 _"I think we are done here today," Toni heard herself saying before she even thought about how the media might take it. As they continued to shout at her while she made her way down the aisle, she kept her eyes forward and her body moving. This day was far from over._

 _As she and the other Avengers stepped quietly out of the hall of congress where politicians and paparazzi continued to swarm like an angry hive, a firm hand upon her shoulder had her stopping the fast pace she had unintentionally set._

 _Steve Rogers stood there, his deep icy blue eyes staring into her own milk chocolate brown. She could see a mix of emotions flickering in his gaze, before finally settling on disappointment. It had to be the worst emotion of all, she thought to herself._

 _"I'm sorry Toni, but I think… when we get back to Avenger tower, we should all see about going our own way."_

 _Toni could feel her heart crumble when the others behind him began to nod in agreement._

 _"I'm going to take time with my wife," Clint spoke up. "The kids rarely see me and now that we aren't being hunted by military, well… I feel its time."_

 _"I have a friend who could use me elsewhere," Natasha grunted from behind him, "and with Shield near collapse, I need to find a new line of work."_

 _"Sorry Woman of Iron, but I too have duties on Asgard to attend," Thor chipped in, a pitying look on his face that made Toni sick to her stomach._

 _Bruce stepped forward and softly pulled her into a gentle embrace. She tucked her chin against his neck, but even this show of affection couldn't soften the blow that came with his words._

 _"I got a call from Betty earlier this week. I… I was offered a chance to regain some credibility as a scientist, Toni. I have another chance at a life with Betty without fear of being hunted by her father."_

 _Toni pulled back, her mask firmly set in place as she stared up at the man she considered one of her best friends._

 _"Then you should take it," she nodded, smiling. "I will support you in any way I can Bruce, you know that."_

 _He nodded, but his smile was weak and his eyes watery. "Good luck Toni."_

 _He turned and made his way outside with the others. Toni turned to Steve, her posture stiff as he looked anywhere but at her. Just as she began to speak, he leaned down and kissed her._

 _She closed her eyes, just starting to lean into the blatant show of affection when he pulled back suddenly._

 _"I'm sorry Toni, I shouldn't have done that."_

 _Toni felt what was left of her hope shatter and she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself back together._

 _Steve continued to speak as though he had no idea the damage he'd just done. "Bucky is still out there somewhere and my plan is to find him. I just… I can't deal with all of this right now." The 'I can't deal with you' went unsaid, but she heard it anyways._

 _And then he was gone, his back vanishing out the door, and Toni was left all alone._

* * *

 **2** _ **year later…**_

* * *

Antoinette Edwina Stark was silent during the ride to Stark Industries. Anyone who knew the rambunctious billionaire would have been concerned, but there inlay the problem; there was no longer anyone around who really knew her.

She supposed she should have seen it coming. Everyone moves on at some point in their life and the Avengers were no different, but she had always hoped, always dreamed, that they might be. That maybe just once, someone might choose her first over all else. That they would perhaps consider her and themselves a small family. A family where no matter the issues they might face, trials they might combat, that they would stay by her side. It was a dream and like all dreams, she was forced to wake up and face reality.

"Ms. Stark, we will be arriving within the next five minutes," a voice called from the front seat.

Toni looked at her new driver, Sam Goodman, an older African American man with kind eyes and a warm smile. She had liked him immediately, but he wasn't Happy Hogan. Don't be mistaken, she was glad Pepper and Harold found a life together and she wished them the best, even going so for as to pay for their wedding and honeymoon expenses herself, no matter the cost, because they were worth it. In her eyes, they were always going to be worth it, because despite the ache she now felt, they had stayed by her side all those years because they had wanted to. And now they wanted to move on, to settle and have a family, and Toni would never be able to forgive herself if she had held them back. So she let them go.

Perhaps that is her greatest fault, she contemplated internally. She seemed to rely to heavily on the idea that they would ultimately choose her, but why should they?

Pulling herself from such morose thoughts, the limo pulled up in front of Stark Industries.

"Ms. Stark!" A cheerful, sharp dressed man shouted as he hurried towards her from the front doors. "It's a pleasure to meet, ma'am. If you would follow me, I will lead you to where the conference room is located."

Toni wanted to scoff and remind this guy she was the one who had built this company from the ground up, therefore she did not need a guide, but she kept her mouth shut and just smiled and gave the man a curt nod. The guy was just doing his job after all.

The two of them chatted about everything and nothing the entire time they walked until finally, they reached the meeting room.

As the newly reinstated CEO and owner of Stark Industries, her presence was now a 'must have' for basically every meeting that had to do with board executive decisions. While she felt it was mundane to be there for every single meeting, she understood the implications concerning the dog-eat-dog business world should she let up in her position even a little. Yeah, she is just that paranoid. Blame Obi.

I mean come on, she spends her days fighting aliens, robots, and other various freaks that pop up out of the wood work. Was her possibly considering someone on the board betraying her, a sign of paranoia? She didn't think so, but she knew some people might have a different opinion on that; Pepper Potts being the first to come to mind.

Realizing that everyone was looking at her to say something, Toni blinked out of her thoughts and gave a very shark-like smile. She had been spacing out a lot more lately, no doubt it was due to the incessant nightmares that seemed to plague her most night, but she wasn't about to let these piranhas in on that fact; One itty bitty sign of weakness and it would be like blood in the water.

"Sorry about that gentlemen, you were saying?" She asked as she took her seat at the head of the table, confidently hiked her heels up, and boldly gave out the appearance of being completely at ease.

"Uh…yes, Ms. Stark, we were reviewing current production rates and staff pay rates and have come to realize that in the past year, we have been paying out almost as much as we have been bringing in. Stark Industries is one of the leading technologies around the globe, but it has been several months since we have produced anything new and people have begun to look elsewhere for their quality purchases."

Toni stared at the nervous man. He was dressed in a purple suit and a black bowtie with a white dress shirt. He had a handlebar mustache and a large round face. Kind of reminded her of a walrus in some ways.

"So, what you're saying is that we need something new or we need to start firing people?" she asked bluntly.

The walrus ( _What? It's not like they will ever know she calls them that_ ) nodded grimly. "That's correct, Ms. Stark."

Toni hummed and flipped open the file set before her. She skimmed the data before shutting it again and closing her eyes, thinking. It wasn't uncommon for her to do this and the board knew to just wait and let her be as it usually ended with a new production idea or an upgrade for a former product.

Toni finally opened her eyes.

"I have been considering selling Avenger brand stuff for some time. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Spiderman, Ant man, Black Panther, Winter Solider, and Hawkeye… perhaps even some villain propaganda. I was even approached about producing an Avengers animated series starring the original six several years ago. Of course, with the recent negative reviews concerning superheroes, I feel uncertain that this is the best call. What do you estimate would be our cost if we attempted this with minimal success?"

The seven quickly began calculating.

"It would be tricky," stated the only woman on S.I.'s board. She was a sharp faced woman with a large nose and bushy brown hair and thick eyebrows. The image of a porcupine came to play in Toni's mind making her snort. Despite her looks, Regina McCoy was an outspoken, passionate sales manager and Toni trusted her to always have Stark Industries best interest at heart.

"It would definitely boost our rates. However, to produce such a product would require money we don't currently have. I'm afraid we may need to consider a mass, companywide layoff."

Toni frowned. She hated the idea of doing that to anyone who worked for her, but she knew it might be a necessary sacrifice; one she didn't want _or_ plan to make unless push came to shove.

"I could perhaps give a donation…" she commented and several eyes suddenly began to gleam. 'Vultures', she thought with a huff.

"With all due respect ma'am," Regina argued, "donation or not, if this product does not hit the market with a 'boom' like your hoping, we will have no choice but to consider other options; this option specifically."

Toni sighed and rubbed her forehead, already feeling the beginning of a headache. Gosh, she needed a break… and maybe a drink. Yeah, a drink sounded nice.

"Alright…" she breathed, "get me a list of all those you are considering from each of your departments for layoff. I will review it and the current data over the next few days. In the meantime, let me know the size of the donation necessary to get started mass producing the Avenger brand, effective immediately."

Standing up, Toni headed towards the door before stopping and turning back to the group watching her.

"Oh, and contact Universal Studios and whoever else and see what we can do about getting not only an animated series started, but perhaps see about making a live action movie as well. If this can make us money and bring up social opinion toward the Avengers, I want to make it happen."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

In desperate need of 'me' time, Toni walked through the front doors of what had once been Avenger Tower and what had now been re-re-labeled, Stark Tower.

'Home sweet home', she thought grimly. Ghosts of memories past when the Avengers lived alongside her continued to haunt her daily, but as she walked through the abandoned floors, she felt her resolve harden. Those times had come and gone; She refused to dwell any longer.

Stepping into the elevator, Toni closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sort through her whirling thoughts and emotions.

"Friday," she called upon stepping into her own personal suite, "order a pizza with lots of onions, meats, peppers, and cheese. Also get coffee. Lots and lots of Coffee. I don't plan to come out of my lab for a while and…" she froze when a sound clattered from her kitchen.

Her _private_ kitchen.

Eyes narrowed, she slipped off her heels and slowly moved in closer, her body laid flat against the wall as she drew a small dagger from beneath her shirt. After years of living with super spies, she had quickly learned how to protect herself if the need ever arose. While she would never have consider herself a physical fighter, she could hold her own now if she needed to, at least until help arrived. Not to mention the defenses set up throughout the tower that would instantly become activated, should she ever be so assaulted.

With this thought in mind bolstering her nerve, she stopped towards the entrance of the kitchen and counted down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" she jumped out from the shadows.

"Freeze, asshole or…!" She had started to say, only to stop mid-sentence; eyes wide. "Loki…"

Loki stood before her, his eyebrow raised at her sudden dramatic entrance, but his silence gave her the first clue that not all was as it seemed. Studying him from where she stood a fairly considerate distance back, he looked tired and pale, much paler than usual. His eyes seemed to be blinking rapidly as though fighting to stay awake or maybe even conscious. His clothes were caked with dirt, its material torn in various places allowing her a good view of the injuries that lay beneath. All in all, the guy looked like hell.

"I hope you won't shoot me, should I drop my hands," he replied in that usual suave tone of his, acting very much like he wasn't about to collapse where he stood.

She kept her knife at the ready but did nothing as he dropped his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, still hesitant to lower her guard despite his condition.

Something in his gaze seemed to flicker. "Sanctuary," he whispered, before his eyes suddenly rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the ground.

She could only stare. _"What. The. Hell."_


	2. Of gods and mortal women

**Chapter Two:**

 **Of gods and mortal women**

* * *

"What. The. Hell."

Cautiously moving forward in case this was a trick of some sort, because really, she wouldn't put it past him, she used the edge of her toe to nudge him. When he didn't so much as flinch, she sheathed her blade and dropped down beside him. Toni was instantly startled by the amount of blood she felt soaking into her pant legs.

"O-kay, answers later," she grunted as she quickly slung his arm around her neck and began half carrying, half dragging the man, _god_ , towards her elevator.

"Friday! Get us to the medical wing!"

The elevator started down as soon as the doors closed behind them. Looking at her current beast of burden, she noticed his eyes held a somewhat blank look, but he still seemed to be breathing. Thank god, she thought in relief before suddenly snorting at the irony. 'Ha, god, cause he's a god. Get it?' Damn she needs a drink.

Quickly as she could, Toni lowered him onto the nearest cot and began cutting away the blood-soaked material. With how pale his skin was, the crimson red stood out that much more, making her heart drop. Could anyone survive such a heavy amount of blood loss?

The man beneath her began to groan and fight against the pressure she applied to his injuries. Murmuring soothing words to try and calm him, she fought to keep her hold. Every time he moved, more blood would spurt and his wounds would open further. If she didn't hurry, he was going to bleed to death.

With his clothes now discarded, she hurried to get bandages, alcohol, and sterilizing supplies. Grabbing all that she could, she hurried back to his side and set it on the counter beside her. She quickly slipped on some latex-free, powder-free gloves _(do gods have allergies?)_ and got to work, moving him just slightly to see the overall damage both on his top and bottom. She couldn't hold in her gasp when she saw the true extent of his damage. How was he still alive?

Enemy or not, no one deserved this level of torture.

With a gentleness she herself didn't know she possessed, she began to softly clean each wound. She started with the bloodiest, a deep stab wound, that had gone straight through his shoulder and out his upper back. Once it was stitched and bandaged, she moved on to the burns, the cuts, and eventually the bruises. Lastly, she turned her attention to his back where multiple marks had been made by what she assumed to have been a whip. If she had to garner a guess, it had to have been barbed. Chunks of flesh and muscle had been ripped out, wounds openly gaping enough to nearly see the bone. It made her feel a little faint despite her own experience with gaping holes in the human anatomy.

With every touch no matter how gentle, he cringed and shuddered; his teeth would gnash as he screamed and he would begin thrashing at the flaring pain. She did what she could to soothe him, but Toni knew nothing would help until she was done completely done. And even then, whether he lived or not would rely solely on him and his strength of will. So far, his magic showed no sign of repairing the damage he had taken, but she could only hope it would, given enough time.

"S-Stop," his weak voice suddenly begged as she moved closer to begin cauterizing some of the more major wounds. Despite her own insecurities, she knew had to do this or he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"This has to be done or you will die," she spoke gently, trying to explain. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I wish to help you, but this has to be done."

Though he was very much out of it, he gave the slightest nod as though in recognition of her words before he closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself. Grabbing a nearby metal pin, she wrapped it in a clean cloth and placed it within his mouth. "Bite down," she commanded. "3, 2, 1..."

With as much speed and precision as she could muster _(I mean really, she isn't a profession doctor)_ she closed his wounds. The smell of burning flesh had her gagging, but she continued onto the next one, ignoring his muffled screams. Just as she reached the last one, his arm swung up and connected with her jaw. The punch had been unexpected, and she hit the floor before she could catch herself. Slightly dizzy and feeling very much like she had just been hit by a bus, she got back up, cringing when she tasted blood. She didn't hesitate to start back in though, not wanting to put it off longer than absolutely necessary. She wasn't certain she would have the nerve to try it again if she stopped now.

Finally, when the last wound closed, she took the cloth from his mouth and brushed her hands through his sweat soaked hair. Toni's hands trembled and she had to reassure herself he was still alive and breathing; his screams still ringing in her ears. Once her 'patient' seemed as comfortable as she could get him, she rushed to the nearest trashcan and emptied her stomach of all its contents. Gasping out a choked sob, she swore then and there that she would never do something like that ever again. Not ever.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Loki blinked open swollen eyes, his head pounded and his body ached. He started to move, only to freeze when a sharp, hot pain spread down across his back, stealing his breath. With a pained groan, he turned his head and could only stare in wonder at the sight that met him.

Antoinette Stark, also known as Ironman, a hero from the Avengers, sat near his bedside. Her head lay on folded arms, eyes closed. It was obvious she was sound asleep. Her brown hair rolled off her shoulders in waves and her lips were slightly parted as soft snores emitted from them. A string of drool dribbled onto the desk beneath her and she mumbled, the words garbled and unclear.

'Had she helped him?' he wondered, peering down at his bandaged body. A thin white sheet was all that covered him, not that he had qualms about being naked, but was this all the work of that mortal? Why was he not in chains or sitting in a cell?

"Lady of Iron," he grunted at her, but the figure remained deeply asleep. "Woman of Midgard," he tried again, his tone slightly louder.

The small human female grumbled something unintelligible for a moment before soft snores continued, her sleep uninterrupted. Loki rolled his eyes and looked around. Finding what looked like a tool of some sort, he narrowed his eyes and sent it flying straight at her. He smirked in pleasure as she startled awake, swearing colorfully as she held a hand to the back of her head where the tool had struck true.

"Ow! That hurt you know," she grunted, her voice slightly thick with sleep.

Loki said nothing, his eyes locked on the dark bruise he could now see upon her jaw. If he remembered right, that hadn't been there before. Then again, his memories were a bit hazy, so maybe it had. As though having noticed his gaze upon her face, she gently rubbed the bruise as she stepped closer to his bedside.

"It's fine, you didn't really hurt me. You were to weak to do any real damage."

So it was him. Loki frowned, oddly more upset by that little tidbit of information than he thought he should be.

"Why have you not reported me to your leaders?" He demanded, not allowing himself to become distracted.

She rolled her eyes and stared at him in what he could only define as extreme exasperation. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I had a half-dead god lying face down on my kitchen floor? Honestly haven't had much time to consider anything aside from your sorry ass needing emergency medical treatment, reindeer games. Your welcome, by the way."

He made no comment, only continuing to stare at her in silence. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Toni moved closer and began to look over his injuries. Loki finally spoke up.

"Why?"

She glanced at him, knowing exactly what he was asking. Deciding not to be an asshole for a change, she answered him with easy to understand terms.

"Because you needed help, so I helped."

Loki's frown only deepened, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Letting a sigh of her own, she shrugged. "Look, it's a one-time deal reindeer games. Don't get used to it."

Though a tad confused by that incessant nickname, he kept his eyes locked on her, watching as she cared for his injuries in an almost motherly manner; her touch remaining oddly gentle.

"You're healing now it looks like, that's good," she replied with what he was floored to recognize as relief; Relief for him no less!

"You're an odd Midgardian," He finally told her, rather bluntly.

She just chuckled, her chocolate brown meeting his own poison green gaze. "I've been called far worse, Rudolph."

His eyes studied her, sweeping over her curls, delicate features, and shapely figure. For a human, she was quite beautiful.

"Hey, you okay?"

Blinking, Loki drew himself back up, straightening his posture as a Prince might do upon a throne. "I'm fine."

She laughed. "You're a lot of things, Prancer, but fine is not one of them."

Rolling his eyes, he attempted to stand, moaning when he felt his injuries pull.

"Woah, wait, hey! You basically just had surgery a few hours ago," she reminded him, softly pushing him back down onto the bed. "You need to rest."

Loki gently lowered himself back down, eyes still narrowed with suspicion. "Why do you care so much about me, mortal?"

"I already told you, you need help, so I'm helping. Don't get used to it. As for what I am going to do right now, I was thinking about going to take a shower, get some food, and then sleep. All of which sound amazing, but all things I won't be able to do if I know you aren't resting." she sighed. "If you do need something, you can ask Friday for it. I'm sure she won't mind. Now sleep, you're still healing and your body needs time before its ready to be up and moving."

Loki had no idea who Friday was, but that didn't really matter much at the moment. All he could think is, 'was this mortal serious right now?'

"I'm your enemy," He growled, eyes flashing with what little power he had remaining. "I already attacked you once in the past, what's to say I won't do it again the moment your back is turned?"

"Former enemy really," She huffed, but then became more serious. "It wasn't you who attacked us earlier. I mean, it _was_ physically, but it also wasn't, right?"

He stared at her, eyes wide. "How did you…"

She interrupted.

"Thor mentioned that you hadn't used your magical abilities even once while invading. It struck me as odd, seeing as how you were _invading._ Normally one would use every means at their disposal to ensure a victory. Unless of course, this entire invasion wasn't actually your own idea. And well, the blue-eye thing sort of gave it away as well.

"You assumed all of that from Thor's small, random comment about my magic?"

Toni shrugged. "That and the blue-eye thing again. At the time I first offered you a drink, your eyes were tesseract blue. Now, they're green. Odd, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Loki huffed, grudgingly impressed.

"The question I have to ask is, who and why? Also, how did you come to be the way you are now and why seek shelter here of all places, amongst those you knew might imprison you?"

Loki shut his mouth with an audible click. He sat stiff, his glare cold as he watched Toni, and she could almost see his walls slamming into place with each second that passes.

"You know what, don't tell me. It honestly doesn't matter. Right now, you're my guest and my patient. Until you are strong enough to leave, consider mi casa es su casa."

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow in question.

"My house is your house, reindeer games. Now relax. I need a shower and you need sleep. I'll come check on you in a couple hours. Pizza okay?"

Loki stared at her. "What is this, Pizza?"

Toni gaped.

"Yeah… definitely Pizza."

Beaming a hundred-watt smile that surprised him as much as it had her, she turned and fled towards the door.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Toni took a breath as she entered the safety of the elevator. While normally she was very relaxed in all her social dealings, having Loki of all people sitting in front of her seemingly wasn't good for her PTSD. She could already feel her lungs starting to seize at the thought of the invasion and her trip into space. Taking a deep practiced breath to control her oncoming panic attack, she focused on things that wouldn't send her spiraling back into that dark void; things like Stark Industries, the pizzas she had ordered, and what Loki's expression might be when tasting said pizza.

Thinking of Loki, she couldn't help but remember back on the look of his muscular chest, ivory pale skin, and narrowly shaped shoulders and hands. She felt her own cheeks warm and color at the mere thought of the lower areas she had, perhaps _just slightly_ , noticed, when attending to his wounds.

Okay, wait! She shook herself. Where were these thoughts coming from?! I mean this is Loki Laufeyson for goodness sakes. Not only is he Thor's younger brother, but a freaking norse god and villain to boot! What are her girly fantasies doing to her?! She would never be that lonely, not in a thousand years.

Stripping down completely as she made her way through her bedroom and into her private bathroom, she started the shower and stepped under its burning rivulets. She could feel the tension easing and her muscles relaxing, humming with relief. Toni allowed all thoughts to fade away as she made herself focus strictly on the beat of the water as it drummed against her skin.

With great reluctance, she turned the nobs, allowing the heavenly spray to fade as she stepped out of the tub and into the comfort of a warm, fuzzy robe. Hair dripping, she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. If only for a moment, she would enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasted.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Loki stared up at the white ceiling, his thoughts centered on the woman upstairs. He hadn't truly intended to come here, neither to Stark nor to Midgard. He had merely been running away and this was where he had ended up.

Should he trust her, this _hero_? Should he tell her his story? She had helped certainly, and if his waning magic was anything to go by, she had undoubtedly saved his life as well.

Sighing, Loki closed his eyes. She had been right, he did need rest. Maybe tomorrow he would know what to do.


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter Three:**

 **Nightmares**

* * *

 _Loki ran, his coat billowing behind him as he dodged the shots being fired at him. He could see it, just up ahead…the portal. He had to reach it, he had too….yet he could feel his body failing him. He couldn't die like this, not now. Not when he knew his destiny called for so much more._ He _could do so much more! He could not die this day._

 _"You will not escape me, Loki of Asgard. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide; I will find you, and when I do, you will have wished I had just killed you now."_

 _Loki ignored the gloating voice that followed him, that voice that seemed to echo through his very soul. He had to keep going; he had to escape, if only to live and fight another day. In so thinking, he focused his magic to open that portal ahead of him to a world that was safe. Barely dodging another well-timed shot, Loki jumped._

 _"I WILL FIND YOU!" The Mad Titan bellowed, as Loki fell through space and time._

Suddenly awake, he groaned in pain. The unfamiliar room mixed with the pain brought a burst of unrestrained panic before he closed his eyes and worked to breathe through it, drawing upon his memories to calm himself. Midgard. He was on Midgard, the home of the Avengers; his brother's adoptive planet.

Small flashes of memory engulfed him as he thought back on the invasion and his first true introduction to these mortals.

He remembered himself surrendering to the Iron-showoff as a loud music of some sort played in the background. Loki could still remember his brother fighting the Ironman and Captain of America in an attempt to take him back to Asgard, though his mind was not completely his own at that time. He could see himself confronting Ironman, who, to his astonishment, had turned out to be a woman. He remembered throwing her out a window after failing to take over her mind as he had done to most mortals up until that moment.

And then he remembered Asgard, his escape from the Mad Titan, the portal, and then finding himself once again on Midgard.

"Loki…" The Lady of Iron had whispered, astonishment coloring her words.

"I hope you won't shoot me, should I drop my hands," he had replied, attempting to act natural despite his rapidly declining condition.

The female mortal, _Toni_ he recalled her name being, kept her knife at the ready and eyes narrowed with mistrust. Loki did not fear her, but in his weakened state, he had feared an attack. He knew at that moment in time, should she have willed it so, his life could have been extinguished.

But she hadn't.

"What are you doing here?" She had demanded instead, her eyes intensely watching him from across the room.

Loki had glanced at her hands when they moved forward just slightly, knife still out front in obvious warning. Hoping she wouldn't stab him, he stumbled forward, cursing himself for his weakness, but blood loss was beginning to get the better of him. A chill had suddenly wracked his thin frame and without preamble, he remember his body collapsing and only the darkness that swiftly followed.

"Sanctuary," He had tried to tell her, though it was all just a blur by then.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Loki startled awake for a second time, his heart once again pounding. He must have fallen asleep again, he realized. Clearing his throat gingerly, he winced at the scratchiness and pain. Moaning as he attempted to sit up, he blearily looked around the room before his vision settled on the woman sitting a few tables away, tinkering with some sort of metal. Her hair was sloppily thrown into a ponytail and her clothes were that of baggy gray sweats and a loose-fitting black tank top. She seemed unaware he was watching her. If he was any other enemy, he could have killed her twice over by now.

"If you're awake, you could say something," Her voice floated from the other side of the room.

Okay, so maybe she was more aware than he gave her credit.

"I am in pain," Loki told her bluntly, albeit a bit reluctantly.

The woman, Toni he once again reminded himself, looked up from her tinkering, eyes suddenly drawn in concern.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that much time had passed. I have a bad habit of getting caught up in my work," she smiled, "Let me get your pain medicine."

Loki decided to ignore the slight flip his stomach did when he saw her smile. Surely it was because he hadn't eaten anything in some time.

The female mortal filled a small syringe with something and made her way over to him. Only now did he notice the needle in his arm.

"This is a pain reliever. I have a friend who has a friend that… well, anyways, this will help."

Loki could already feel its effects kicking in as the liquid slipped through the needle and into his blood stream. Whatever it was, it was strong even for a god.

"Thank you," he stated quietly.

The female stared at him in slight surprise before another warm smile blossomed across her face. Loki once again looked away as his stomach flipped for a second time. Definitely hungry, he thought to himself.

"I seem to be a touch peckish. You don't perhaps have some sustenance around here, fit for a god, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, I can't believe you said that with a straight face and no, sorry. All _I have_ is food fit for us _mere mortals_. I doubt it will kill you though, if Thor can stomach it."

Loki wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not by that comment.

"Anyways, yeah, I don't remember if you remember, but I ordered Pizza." She hesitated, chewing on her lip as she looked him over. "But now I wonder... can your stomach handle it right now?"

Before he even had the opportunity to respond, she had moved on.

"Well whatever, we can try it. I don't have any plates down here unfortunately, but I do have napkins."

Loki said nothing as she grabbed a piece of the… bread with cheese and sauce? Out of the box. Staring at it, he sniffed it for a moment after it was handed to him before timidly bringing it up to his mouth. Loki's eyes widened at the sudden explosion of taste.

"This…is divine," he admitted.

Toni couldn't help the snort that escaped. He looked like a kid in a candy store, all happy and in awe. Loki frowned at her amusement and suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't poison this did you?" he asked, completely serious.

It really just caused Toni to laugh that much harder, but she reigned it in when he looked anything but amused.

"Why would I poison you after all the work I did to save your sexy ass?" She told him, deciding logic was the best way to go in this peculiar situation.

Loki figured that was true, but still looked at the food with slight suspicion.

Toni sighed in a very 'woe is me' sort of way before grabbing the piece he had in his hand and taking a large bite. Loki stared as she handed it back, licking the sauce away that had trickled onto her lip before smiling. "See, not poisoned."

He looked down at the piece she had bitten off of and picked it back up before taking another small bite of his own. Toni just shook her head and started back to her work station, trying not to think about the indirect kiss they had just shared.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Several hours later, Toni stretched and peered at the clock. 5am. She supposed she should get some sleep. She hadn't really slept much yesterday considering her unexpected guest, but the thought of possible nightmares once again visiting her dreams kept her from hurrying along upstairs.

Speaking of said guest, she peered at Loki in surprise when an odd sound caught her attention. Had that been him? She listened more closely. Sure enough, the same sound caught her attention and she found herself drawing closer to his bedside.

The defiant exiled Prince, the dark magician, the god of mischief, chaos, fire, and lies... he was whimpering as he slept.

"Mother..." he cried.

"Please…" he begged.

She started to reach for him, but hesitated.

"S-Stop…" he shuddered, "Stop it, _please..."_

Was Loki having a nightmare?

"No!" he shouted, voice rough. "Please! Thor! Mother! _Anyone?!_ P-please", he begged, his voice breaking as another whimper escaped him, "No! S-stay away! _NOOOOO!"_

As his sharp scream echoed through the lab, she threw caution to the wind. "Loki! Wake up!" Memories of a dark portal and a cave in the desert had her own heart fluttering in horrific understanding.

"Loki!" she called to him again, "Wake up, you're safe. Loki!"

He fought against her. "L-Let me go! Let me go!"

"Loki, wake up! You're dreaming! Loki!"

A tear suddenly escaped the corner of his eye as green orbs suddenly stared up at her, slightly glazed, yet completely aware. His expression turned to stone though as soon as he noticed her, mask in place. She understood all too well his emotions in that moment and quickly, she backed away from the bed to give him some much needed space.

"I…" Toni started to say to break the tension, but the cold, guarded tone of his voice spoke over her before she could say anything.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse for comfort, mortal!"

Toni frowned. Though she did understand where he was coming from, she couldn't help the anger that flared when he spoke to her like that. "Fine, then go back to sleep. I'm going upstairs."

She started to get up, but a hand shot out, stopping her. Though it was a tight grip that refused to budge, it was gentle, not meant to inflict harm.

"Wait," Loki whispered.

Toni stopped and glanced back at him, waiting.

He peered up at her and she watched as his mask slipped. "Stay, please. I did not mean to offend."

Perhaps if she was feeling vindictive, she would have made him ask again, but she knew this pain. It was a weakness she herself shared with him.

"Alright," she said quietly; softly. "but if I am staying, scoot over."

Loki stared at her. She stared back.

"You don't expect me to sleep standing up, do you?" she asked with a snort.

He continued to stare at her, his hand still gripping her wrist. When she only continued to stare back at him with expectation, he began to slowly move as though only just realizing that he hadn't been. When Loki had shuffled as far as he could to the right of the bed, Toni gently slid onto the mattress, grabbing another blanket before doing so.

She didn't allow her mind to think about the fact that he was still technically naked under a very thin sheet and that for the rest of the night, she was going to be pressed up against said sheet and the individual beneath it.

Keeping her voice steady, she whispered to him. "Night Loki." Face going red despite her efforts.

Loki was silent, watching for some time as the mortal's breathing slowly evened out and eventually signifying she was asleep.

What a strange mortal she was turning out to be, he thought to himself. It made him almost anxious to see what else he could learn about her. Stark, as she was known on Midgard by most, she was an enchanting figure to be sure. In many ways, he realized, she was what passed for royalty on Midgard. One might even consider her a Queen perhaps, or maybe a princess. Either way, she was a fascinating creature.

Still studying her sleeping face in wonder, he whispered to her. "Goodnight, Antoinette Stark."


	4. Soulmate

**Chapter Four:**

 **Soulmate**

* * *

Toni Stark woke up in a panic, her breath uneven as she breathed through her nose, pushing away the night terrors. Memories of the day before flashed through her mind and she felt herself relaxing as she turned and looked upon her current bed fellow. The Norse god Loki, his bare, pale, and finely chiseled chest peeked out from under the blankets. She drank in the sight for a moment, before shaking her head and gently and quietly lowering herself to the floor. This was Loki for goodness sake, not some eye candy.

The god didn't move at her departure, so she hastily crept away.

"Friday, run a scan on our guest. Give me the low down on his condition."

"Of course, Madam."

Quickly pulling on a robe, she made her way to the kitchen to start her morning coffee.

Since the Avengers had left, this place had begun to feel dead, empty. Consciously, she noted this was the first time since they had left that she hadn't just taken a pot of coffee down into the workshop with her.

A noise from behind startled her and she turned, somewhat surprised to find Loki himself standing there, a hand pressed against the wall. He looked shaky, but no longer like death. That was at least a step in the right direction.

"Madam, I apologize. Sensors read Mr. Laufeyson has healed significantly over the night."

"I can see that for myself, Friday. Thanks."

Loki looked around, nearly anywhere but at her.

"Your home looks as it had before my last visit, Stark. Have you no creativity?"

Toni snorted into her coffee. "That's rich coming from the man who wears only green and gold, with the occasional black. You aren't one to speak, Reindeer games."

Loki eyed her with slight irritation, but for the most part he ignored her as he walked to the windows of the penthouse and stared down at the streets below. He could remember his former actions on her planet and while he would never admit it, even under the threat of death, he felt a tingling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. His actions had not been his own, but then… surely it wouldn't matter.

"Look, uh, I have a meeting later today at my company. If you feel up to it, I do have time beforehand to show you around the city."

Loki blinked and turned to the strange woman. She gazed back at him in a deceptively calm manner.

"You would show me, your greatest enemy, around the city I once tried to conquer?"

Toni smirked. "I don't know about greatest enemy, but yeah. I mean, you're not trying to conquer Earth now, are you?"

Loki eyed her. "…No."

"Well good," Toni smiled, "No problems then."

Loki watched her as she left the room to change. She came back in minutes later dressed in a tight pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a white hoodie. She handed him a small black bag.

"These are some clothes left behind by my friend Rhodey. I think they will fit you, though they may be a bit big."

Loki stared inside the bag. "They will suffice." Without any warning, he began changing where he stood. Letting the sheet drop around him, she got an eye full of candy before she realized she was staring. Turning, her face beat red, she didn't notice his smirk. When the black sweats and blue t-shirt was finally on, he cleared his throat, regaining her attention.

"Better?"

"Uh…" she croaked and cleared her throat, face still a rosy shade of red, "Yeah."

He smiled, watching her as she drew out a black cap and a pair of fake glasses. "Here put these on. They will help disguise you a little more. Maybe tie your hair up in a ponytail or a bun?"

"Very well," he groused.

She smirked and put her own hair up before grabbing a pair of sunglasses and placing them over her eyes. Hopefully no one could recognize them. Luckily it was cold, she thought, as she grabbed a beanie and pulled it down over her ears.

"You look ridiculous," he told her bluntly.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we can't all be princes with sharp cheekbones and ivory skin who happens to look good, even in a bed sheet."

Loki blinked, but she rushed on before he could comment.

"Anyways, let's go Rudolph. We don't have all day." Grabbing his arm, she led him to the elevator. "I know you may not feel like walking a ton right now, seeing as how you're still recovering and all, but you need clothes other than what Rhodey leaves behind on the weekends. After that we can grab a bite to eat and then come back to the tower so you can rest."

As they walked, he had to admit, Midgard, though young and weak, was a beautiful planet. Still, what kept his attention most was the infuriating woman beside him. Surely, she knew he could strike her dead with the single touch of his hand and yet she continued to mock and tease him, being an all-around maddening woman.

"Are you hungry at all?" She suddenly asked mid ramble. "I know you haven't eaten anything other than the earlier pizza. Clothes are well and good, but you need to keep up your strength, not just your appearance."

He wanted to ask what she thought he needed to keep up appearances for, but he let it go as she dragged him into various stores along the New York busy streets. Hours later, the two were both beginning to tire, arms loaded with shopping bags of various styles and colors.

"So, Earth's not so bad huh?"

He glanced at her. "Not entirely," he agreed, "I have been to your planet before the invasion, did you know? It was a long time ago, hundred of years in fact. I will admit, your race has progressed much since then, though I have little doubt you are a major contributor to that impressive fact."

"Did you just compliment me?" she asked, staring at him with open amusement.

He huffed. "Of course not."

She laughed and he found himself enjoying the sound of it. It had an almost melodious tone, pleasing to the ears.

"Hungry?" she inquired once more as they drew closer to Stark Tower.

He glanced at her and noted the faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Very well," he nodded, "you have a place in mind, I take it?"

She smiled. "Plenty, but yeah… I have one I think you'll find fascinating."

He cocked an eyebrow which she ignored and sighed as he followed her. Soon they came upon a small shop in the middle of the city known simply as Gorios. Loki seemed uncertain, but Toni entered without a second thought and hurried to a small table in the back of the restaurant which he begrudgingly followed her to.

"Hey kiddos, what can I get for you?" a woman greeted. Her orange hair curled and tied high above her head, sticking out in various directions. Loki couldn't help but stare and wonder if lightning had somehow struck the mortal.

Toni quickly ordered for them both when she noted Loki only staring at the poor woman's hair. It certainly was a sight, like she had stuck her finger in a light socket or something.

"You midgardians are all rather odd, aren't you?"

Toni waved her hand. "Pot, meet Kettle."

Ignoring his confusion, she continued talking. "You aren't very familiar with earth food, so I figured I would just order for you. Hope you don't mind."

Loki was silent. "I suppose I can trust this isn't poisoned either?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Anyways, now that we have some time, why did you come to me?"

Loki met her eyes. He knew what she was asking.

"Believe it or not, Stark, there are worse things in this universe than me. I… had a run in, with one such being. As luck would have it, I escaped and opened a portal. Unfortunately, that portal was opened in a rush and unconsciously, I seemed to have opened it in your kitchen specifically."

Toni hummed and stayed silent as the woman from before arrived and sat down two glasses of water, as well as two wine glasses and an entire bottle of wine. Thanking her, Toni poured some of the deep, red wine into both of their glasses.

"So, coming here then was just an accident?"

"Completely."

Toni nodded. Loki eyed her.

"My turn. Where are your friends, woman of iron? I thought you were just biding your time while I healed before calling your superiors, but you have taken me out into your world even purchased clothes for me to 'keep up appearances'. Where are the other Avengers?"

Toni didn't meet his gaze and he found this curious. All this time she had readily met his eyes in an almost bold manner, as though taking it as a personal challenge of sorts, but now she refused, as though looking away might hide her from his sight. He felt something strange within himself. Some weird sort of anger in the pit of his stomach and maybe… concern? Just what had happened between the midgardian warriors, he wondered quietly.

"The Avengers… we aren't together anymore," she finally said, her voice almost a whisper.

He noted she hadn't said friends. He leaned back, arms crossed, observing her. She peeked at him, but then looked away again, taking a sip of her wine.

"I know of my brother, his having returned to Asgard. However, I knew nothing of your…'dissolvement'. He never mentioned anything of the sort and my brother can be quite open about most things. Normally shouting them from the roof tops."

Toni huffed a laugh.

"Yeah… well, things happened. I doubt even he wants to really think about it much."

Loki was not satisfied with that explanation.

"Things never happen without a reason," he remarked.

She clenched the glass in her hand. He noticed but stayed silent.

"On earth we have people we call meta-humans. They… have special unique abilities. A lot of people think them dangerous, the Avengers as well, but others think they are protectors of the people and citizens like any other."

Loki noted her sadness.

"You disagree?"

"No… and yes. I think they are people and have rights like any other. They can be protectors and they are dangerous, but they shouldn't be kept in cages or experimented on. However, I think they should be governed and their powers, at least kept in check, for the safety of everyone on earth."

Loki cocked his head, watching her. "You are torn between the two ideas."

Toni sighed.

"I guess. I was asked to give my opinion and when I did… well, people have a tendency to hear what they want to hear, I guess. The media took it that I agreed with the idea that mutants are dangerous and need to be kept in check. My team also took it that way. After things with Ultron, I just… I want security. If keeping tabs on those with abilities made a difference, I don't see why it shouldn't happen. It's not like we are caging them, but I didn't mean it that those with abilities are a danger to society."

Loki was silent. He could see the deep regret in her eyes from actions past.

"Perhaps you should tell them that, help them understand your thoughts and feelings on the matter."

"I tried. They wouldn't listen to me."

She chuckled, but it was a dry, hollow sound. She was hurting.

"Woman of iron, you have done much for this planet, but in the end, this will always happen. They shall always strike you down should you even appear to go against the social order. Should you raise your hand out of place, in fear of your own abilities, they shall revolt. I take it this Ultron you spoke of was one such incident?"

"Speaking from experience, reindeer games?" she asked, her tone defeated.

Loki did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He was honest.

"Yes. In Asgard, my father loved my brother Thor. However, he rarely ever gazed at me beyond a simple glance. For years I tried to be a better son and hope he would recognize me for what achievements I did make. The day I realized this would never happen, I threw away my Asgardian upbringing and embraced who I truly was. That was the day my father saw the real me, but it was also the day Asgard rejected me once and for all. I was different. I was powerful and dangerous. I needed to be 'Governed'."

Toni looked sick. "Didn't think of it that way. God, I can't imagine your own family doing that to you."

Loki shrugged. "The past is the past. If one becomes stuck there, nothing can be accomplished that is significant in the future."

Toni stared at him before slowly she broke into laughter. Soon that laughter increased, and she was almost laying over on the table, her stomach aching with how hard she was shaking. Loki eyed her, a bit uncertain.

"What are you laughing at you pathetic excuse for a mortal?" he groused, though his lips twitched at the sight of her teary eyed smile.

She smirked. "Nothing, just… you actually have some useful words from time to time. Imagine you, giving me, advice. The world is truly coming to an end."

Loki looked largely offended. "I always have useful words."

Toni just chuckled into her glass. Loki was about to say more when the strange haired waitress returned carrying large dishes of food in her hands. As they were placed before him, Loki stared.

"What is all this?" he finally asked.

Toni hummed as she took a bite and allowed herself to enjoy each flavor that exploded across her taste buds.

"It's called World Tour. You have a little bit of food made by each country in the world. Try it, you might like something."

Loki looked hesitant, but slowly he picked up his fork and began to eat. His eyes widened at times and at other times, he looked sick before shoving a particular plate to the side. The waitress kept up and would retrieve said plates each time before they found their way to the floor. Toni looked highly amused and found herself smiling each time the god took a bite of anything. For a man known for his lies and manipulation, he was not doing well hiding his reactions concerning what he did and didn't like.

Toni suddenly realized, maybe he was doing so purposely. Maybe… he was doing this for her.

She watched him closely after that and once in a while, nearly unnoticeable, he would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was crazy, highly unlikely, and extremely ridiculous to even consider Loki of all people caring about her feelings, and yet… she somehow knew, he was doing this for her, to make her laugh.

A warm tingle shot through her chest, a bright sharp feeling that nearly left her breathless. She wasn't the only one, for a suddenly as it was there, it was gone and when she looked up, he was staring at her, green eyes open wide in stunned disbelief.

"You…" he whispered.

She blinked. "What? I…"

"You can't be," he whispered, eyes narrowed as he studied her.

She frowned. "Loki, what are you…"

She was unable to say another word because as suddenly as she started to, he had snapped his fingers and they were in the tower. Startled, she turned to question him, only to have his cold, soft lips suddenly pressed against hers, and instead of drawing back as she should have, as he thought she would, she leaned into the kiss and deepened it. That same feeling from before, that sharp, hot, wonderful tingle shot through her chest once more and left her nearly gasping for breath as she felt him pull back, his green eyes searching.

"To think you were the one all this time."

She frowned again.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Loki. I…"

"In Asgard, nay, even in your world, there are things such as soulmates, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean there are myths, but…"

"When a soulmate is found, there is always a mark that appears. Tell me, woman of iron, what area of your body do you find yourself thinking about most of all?"

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Toni stripped off her clothes in the comfort of her own room and stepped in front of the mirror. Ignoring the ugly scars stretching out across her skin from her reactor, there just above said reactor, right above her heart, was a small black snake, much like a tattoo.

"Do you see it?" a voice suddenly asked.

She stepped back, very aware of the fact she was nearly naked, save for her underclothes. His eyes took in her body, the scars spreading out across her chest, and most importantly the light that kept her alive and the snake placed just above it.

"And you?" she asked, "Where is yours?"

Loki stuck out his tongue, a tongue surprisingly very long and very snake like as it stretched out past the norm and there, as though tattooed onto the tongue itself, was her symbol. It looked like a black ink drawing of the reactor, but it was there.

"So, this means… we are…"

"Soulmates," he agreed. "You are my soulmate, Antoinette Stark."

"Oh my god."

Loki smirked. " _Exactly."_


	5. Moving On

**Chapter Five:**

 **Moving On**

"No, no, no, no, no. We can't be soulmates. You're not even from earth and I… I just… no."

Loki sighed as the mortal woman continued to pace. "Soulmates cannot choose one another, they just are. You did not choose me and I certainty did not choose you, but I suppose it makes sense in the long run."

Toni turned to him, a wild look in her eye. "How in the world does this make sense?"

Loki eyed her calmly. "I came to you, above all others. Why, unless fate intervened?"

Toni sat down on the couch opposite him. "Then you really are, but I mean, _what does that even mean?_ " She sighed, dropping her face down into her hands.

Loki stared at her for a moment before standing and moving to sit beside her. She watched him, slightly tense, but far more relaxed than he had seen her in his presence thus far.

"It means whatever we wish it to mean."

Toni started to say something, but his hand suddenly caressing her cheek in an almost loving manner silenced her.

"I will be honest, Stark. You fascinate me more than any mortal I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. You are different, special even. I always saw this, but now I understand why. Not just anyone can be the soulmate of a god, especially not a mortal."

"Then why me?" she whispered, very conscious of the fact his hand still rested against the side of her face.

"Because you were destined to," he whispered back, his face moving closer to her own. His breath was hot despite the coldness of his lips. "Because somewhere in the universe," he whispered as he began kissing down her neck, "something or someone thought you belonged with me."

"And?" she whispered back, her eyes falling closed as he dropped kissed along her collarbone, "Do I?"

Loki suddenly pulled back. She opened her eyes, slightly disappointed.

He studied her. "Do _you_?"

She stared at him. "Are you asking me, if I want to be your lover?"

Loki eyed her. "Are you saying you wish to be?"

Toni smirked. Loki smirked.

"Why didn't you just say so sooner," she whispered and pulled him back towards her.

Loki fell with her, taking her down to the couch. A passion unlike any he had felt before with the other lovers of his life suddenly ignited within his chest and he had to have her, now. Toni felt much the same. She'd had many one-night stands, but this was different, nearly otherworldly in how much she felt a craving for this man, this… this _enemy_ of hers. She knew she should be worried, she should be freaking out more than what she was, but something about him had always intrigued her. She hadn't offered him a drink that day at the bar when they had first met for nothing. She had felt a strange sense of peace in his presence, despite who he was and what he had done. Now she understood; Oh, the fates indeed.

 **RATED M**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Scroll down to skip this part.**

"Loki…" she whispered, groaning as she felt him grind into her. Snapping his fingers, their clothes were suddenly gone leaving them both bare before one another.

Loki drank her in, finding her more beautiful than ever before. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her bare shoulders and his eyes, drawn to the beauty that was the reactor, but more importantly her flawed skin surrounding the device. He could tell she felt ashamed of her own body. He could see it in her eyes, but he felt no disgust. Perhaps he should, but had his own injuries not healed supernaturally, he would have been far more grotesque than she ever could be. Not to mention the other side to him, the one he kept secret from any and all. If anyone was a monster, both physically and figuratively, it was him.

Leaning down, he caressed her light, that bright burning blue star in her chest. Pressing gentle kisses against the casing and around the scarred deformed skin where it had been cut away to fit this wonderfully brilliant contraption, Toni gasped and tried to pull away. He held her there, his eyes staring up into hers with a lust he hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

"Let me _worship_ you, this body… you are beautiful. The embodiment of wonder if ever I saw one."

Toni shivered, his voice husky enough to make her body quiver with want. As he kissed across her sternum and along her breasts that framed the reactor perfectly, she reached down and gripped his length, working her hands around it. He groaned into her, his tongue sinfully trailing down her stomach, lower, lower… as his tongue dipped in, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Loki… I-I need you. _Please_!" she gasped.

"Say my name" he demanded, his tongue probing at her opening. She then felt him enter, his tongue inside her, moving and exploring. Her body arched at the pleasure it elicited. "Say it again and again," he ordered.

"Loki… Loki… _Loki!"_ she repeated, his name a breathless gasp. He stared at her, watching her with undisguised hunger. Pulling her up and above him, with his own back now pressing against the couch cushions, he lowered her slowly down onto him. Gasping, she jolted back at his first thrust and soon they were moving at a rapidly increasing pace. She groaned, moaning with each thrust and he tipped his head back, eyes closed as he rode out the pleasure burning through the two of them.

"Loki!" she gasped again, "Loki!"

"Antoinette, my beautiful mortal," his words soft, but his eyes scorching, "Come for me."

Hollering out in pleasure and pain, he felt it when she came. Sensing his own release pending, he pulled out, his warmth splashing across the expanse of her stomach. They collapsed together, each panting, eyes wide with pleasure and satisfaction. Tipping her chin up, he kissed her, but unlike the last kiss that had been almost demanding, this one was gentle, soothing, and filled with depth. As Loki slid out of her, Toni turned and nuzzled into his shoulder, burying her body between him and the couch. Safe and warm, their bodies filled with heat, they closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

 **Continue here for those who skipped!**

Hours later, Toni woke to the sound of a ringing phone. Blinking, she tried to get her eyes to focus as she peered down at the screen to try and read the name. **Pepper.** She groaned and collapsed back against her sleeping companion. Both were still lying naked as a jay bird in the living room of her penthouse suite, but neither cared. Reluctantly, she answered the phone.

"Pep? I thought you were on your honeymoon?"

"Toni! I have been calling you for nearly thirty minutes! You missed a board meeting. They called me about it, worried when they couldn't get a hold of you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just overslept. Sorry Pepper."

"That's an excuse Toni."

Toni dropped the phone, taking a deep breath before lifting it back to her ear. "I really am sorry Pep. I meant to go, but things… I have an unexpected guest and my plans got derailed a bit."

Pepper was silent and Toni waited.

"Guest? Did… did one of the avengers…?"

"No, not them. They're still gone. It's a long story Pepper, I'll tell you about it sometime."

Pepper sighed, but as she always did; as she always would do, she forgave her. "Alright Toni, just call me later, okay? I'm worried about you. I know how you are when you don't have anyone around to keep you on track."

"I'm an adult Pepper, I've been doing fine since you left. Just… enjoy the rest of your stay with Happy."

"… Okay, I… okay. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later Pepper."

Toni snapped the phone shut and laid back, her eyes closing as bitter emotions tried to surge forward, but she pushed them down. Pepper meant well. She didn't deserve Toni's selfishness.

"I apologize if I kept you from something important," Loki suddenly said, his voice loud in the silence of the penthouse.

Toni shrugged. "Happens, its fine. This… I think this was just as important in the scheme of things."

She turned to him, his eyes watching her as she turned to lay on top of him completely, her stomach pressed up against his own. She studied his skin, now flawless as though the wounds of his torture had never been. She was envious, her own body forever marred, but she kept those thoughts to herself as she slid her hands down, exploring the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips.

"What now?" she asked him.

For once, she was blank on how to play this. What they just did… had it meant something or was it just another night for the both of them?

He met her gaze, his own open and for once, lacking the walls he normally kept up. "I have never had a soulmate, but I assume as in my world, soulmates are considered bonded for life, are they not?"

Toni hummed. "Don't know. Soulmates are a relative, almost mythological term here on earth and marks like this one," she said indicating the snake, "they don't happen outside of fairytales and love stories."

Loki eyed the mark. "Then not many have met their true soulmate. I myself have had many lovers and even a wife in the past. None were like you. That passion last night… I have never felt such an intense burning spread throughout my entire being before. I had to have you, there was no other choice."

Toni nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. I felt like I was burning from within and I… I don't know. I have also had many lovers in the past, but… none like you either. It was intense and that's coming from me."

The two stared at one another, a deep hunger rising in both as her lips suddenly crashed into his with a deep urgency. Loki pulled away early however and sat up, taking her with him as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"In Asgard, when a soulmate is found, they have a ceremony to complete the bond."

"We call that marriage, here," Toni nodded.

"In Asgard, this bonding makes the two individuals as one. Their emotions, their desires, their very being becomes connected."

Toni hummed, her lips kissing down his neck as he spoke.

"You want this?" she asked him, somewhat breathless.

He hesitated and she felt it. She peered up, watching him, her hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I… have not loved, in a very long time. Also…" he pulled her back, his gaze turning from her. "You would be in danger."

Toni laughed, a harsh sound and he flinched. "I'm always in danger, babe."

"No," he growled, standing up and gently lowering her to the couch. She watched him as he began to pace. "The man who hunts me, who kept me locked up mentally during the attack on Earth, and who I just recently escaped from; he is not someone you can easily kill. He is beyond any being I know. He is powerful. He is defiant." He met her gaze. "He will come for me."

"Well, I'm powerful and so are you. Let him come, we can be ready."

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled her back onto his lap as he sat. "You are not listening, Stark. He is much more powerful than you and even more powerful than I."

"Loki, I do understand. I get it, really. Still, I mean… _this_ " she pointed at the marks, "it doesn't just go away, despite him hunting you, right?"

"No," he admitted, "Once a mark is placed, it will stay for all eternity unless your soulmate meets their death."

"Exactly, so guess what babe? Your stuck with me it seems, for all eternity."

Loki looked at her and really saw her for the first time. He looked beyond the mortal body and saw her soul. It was bright, beautiful; it flared like a burning sun. It raged with strength, innovation, and a unique determination. He saw a light in her that he had only ever seen in the goddesses of Asgard and he found himself slightly in awe of this mortal woman whom he had come to suddenly love. Even now sat bare before him, vulnerable yet trusting. Perhaps this sudden relationship was a bit odd and in no way planned or expected, but maybe, just maybe, the fates were on his side for a change.

"I think I can live with that," he finally said and down they fell onto the couch once more.

Later that afternoon, Toni woke to Friday's persistent voice.

"Pardon me for disturbing you madam, however Colonel James Rhodes is standing outside your penthouse door awaiting permission to enter."

Toni suddenly jumped up, leaving a slightly irritated Loki on the couch. She rushed to her room and slipped on any clothes she could find before throwing a robe to Loki who grudgingly took it and wrapped it around his body. Hurrying to the door, she pulled it open and smiled at the suspicious look she received in return.

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?"

"Toni, I tried calling you. I got a call from Pepper earlier and she asked me to…" his voice trailed off as he stepped inside the penthouse and stared at the man sitting upon the couch, Toni's white robe wrapped around the horrifyingly familiar figure before him. Rhodey's eyes met her own, his mouth gaping, and Toni sighed.

"Come inside," she told him, dragging him by the sleeve as the door shut behind him. Stepping further into the living room, she turned and spread her arms.

"Surprise," Toni cheered with false bravado, "Loki's here."

Several minutes later after Rhodey had gotten over his shock, Toni sat a couple mugs of steaming coffee before the three of them as she took her seat beside a slightly sleepy looking Loki. It would have been cute if this situation wasn't so serious.

Rhodey watched them both with an unreadable expression, his gaze locked on the former villain.

"So, uh, I know your flipping out just a little, but I can explain. Sort of."

Rhodey remained silent, though his gaze finally flickered back to her. Despite him having remained silent, it was as good an order to start talking as any words would have been.

"So, uh, I came home a couple days ago to find Loki in my kitchen. He was hurt and I, well… I couldn't leave him to die, so I just sort of began to help him. Long story short, I took him shopping when he was recovered and well, hours later, I sort of… foundouthewasmysoumateorsomething."

Rhodey frowned, crossing his arms and this time, fully meeting her gaze with his own stern one. "Come again?"

Toni sighed. Loki continued sipping his coffee, highly amused and not at all trying to help explain the situation. Traitor.

"I found out Loki and I… are soulmates."

Rhodey stared at her. Toni stared back.

"Soulmates."

"Yup."

"You two?"

"Yup."

"And he… how… what?"

"Well, I guess in Asgard, when they meet their soulmate, their other half is marked. And I… well…" she pulled down the top of her shirt and showed the snake sitting just above her heart. Rhodey could only stare at it in stunned silence.

"And Loki?" he asked, glancing toward the super villain.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. A swift elbow in the side had him huffing at the rough treatment but he did as he was requested. He stuck out his tongue.

Rhodey could only openly gape at the mark.

"That…"

"I know, weird right? It looks exactly like the reactor."

"But then… why now? I mean, you guys have met before, why did this happen now?"

Loki and Toni met each other's eyes.

"I believe, Colonel Rhodes..." Loki began.

"Rhodey," corrected Toni, "its weird to hear him called Colonel."

"Pardon me," he replied with a snort, " _Rhodey,_ it was because neither of us felt an inkling of love for one other at the time. Curiosity and maybe some interest perhaps, but no love."

Rhodey narrowed his eyes.

"So in the past couple days, you came to love each other? That seems fishy to me."

"I know it seems ridiculous. I myself am having some trouble still wrapping my head around it all, but I promise you, as crazy as it sounds, I do… love him."

Rhodey eyed Loki and he felt himself stiffen. This man, he had the bearing of Odin.

"And you? Do you love Toni?" he asked, but Loki sensed it was more of a demand.

Loki glanced at Toni who met his gaze, her own searching. Loki realized she needed to hear his answer just as much as he needed to vocalize it.

"Yes…" he admitted slowly, his eyes locked with her own. "I think I do."

Rhodey sighed, his hands scrubbing as his face.

"Okay, alright. I don't understand this, any of it, but… I'm not against it. We did, after all, prove you were innocent in your endeavors against earth, having been proven under the influence of another, but I still don' trust you. And if you hurt her, in any way," he glared at him, his gaze cutting, "I will hunt you down with any and all means at my disposal."

Loki cleared his throat. "You have my word, I will allow no danger to come to Antoinette if I can help it, especially by my own hand."

"Good." He turned his eyes to his best friend and his gaze softened. "Toni, I will talk to you later?"

Toni nodded and saw her friend to the door, giving him a long firm hug before turning back to Loki who smiled.

"I like him."

Toni shrugged, her own smile widening. "It's platypus. What's not to like?"

 **AVNGRS**

Months passed and Toni and Loki became closer. He took on the public image of a new "assistant" for Stark Industries; a man going by the name of Kilo Lau, born in Greece and having lived in various places around the world.

Wherever Toni went, Loki went. He rarely spoke in the public eye, allowing Toni that privilege, but he did speak at a number of board meetings, his tongue quick and smooth enough to convince nearly anyone of anything, except Toni, who often would just yawn or roll her eyes.

The two's obvious relationship was also becoming known. Talk about Toni Stark possibly getting married had set all of America and even the world abuzz with gossip. Just who was this Kilo Lau that had caught the eye of such a well-known bachelorette? Knowing from the beginning that the media and whoever else would dig into his background, they had created an entire history for the fake façade.

Kilo Lau is 29 years old, born originally in Athens, Greece. He speaks various languages fluently, has no living family left, and he graduated from some highly accomplished universities (hacking helps) with a master's degree in business and a PhD in communication. Kilo Lau then moved to the US ten years later and did a private practice for many years under a now deceased Dr. Joseph Lang. He met Antoinette Stark at a party she hosted and the two hit it off and have been talking and seeing one another for the past year. He has agreed to become her assistant and public liaison, as well as taking a romantic place within her life.

The identity was eagerly accepted by the public. The papers digging just enough to get the facts. With his hair pulled up in a bun and large, round, gold-rimmed glasses over his eyes, he looked nothing like the Loki who had come to earth all those years ago. A gold dangling earring in his left ear and a small diamond stud in his right helped to sell the look. He wore loose fitting sweats and low riding black jeans. He looked like your average geek and the world loved him. They were the talk of the century and the day Kilo asked Toni to marry him front of all the cameras in a fairly wide-open public restaurant, well, it just sealed the deal for most people. They were the new favorite couple.

Forgotten was the chaos behind the Avenger break up. The public and the media had moved on, its blame dying beneath the shadow of the rising success of Avenger propaganda Star Industries had begun producing. The cartoon series for kids and especially the live action movies made a big difference, public opinion twisting as the heroes were spun in a new, more positive light.

Toni was fine with that, she didn't mind herself and Loki being the talk of the century and she certainly didn't mind the Avengers being the new rage. She did worry what might happen if the Avengers or what was left of Shield were to catch a peek at her new fiancé though. Sure, his appearance was different, and his personality had changed a lot since they had known him in the invasion and yes, he had been proven innocent and under the influence of another, but it left scars and she knew they wouldn't be easily mended. For this reason, they rarely had their picture taken together and often attempted to escape said cameras before reporters could even ask, but it was bound to happen one day.

And happened, it did.

Nearly three months since their announcement that Antoinette Stark and Kilo Lau were engaged to be married, the inevitable occurred and one lucky photographer got a photo of the happy couples faces looking right at him. Needless to say the happy couple wasn't very happy. No one in the pubic recognized him, but Shield wasn't a part of the public and neither were the Avengers, not really. Of course, after the events of Ultron, Shield wasn't nearly as powerful as it once was, but that didn't mean it was truly gone. Despite Natasha's comment to find a new line of work, Toni doubted she had simply up and left. Fury was still there and if that man remained alive and kicking, so would Shield.

That being said, neither were very surprised when soon after that photo was printed, a knock sounded on the door of their penthouse apartment atop Stark Tower.

"Guess who?" she asked him teasingly, heading for the door.

Loki hummed, his eyes sweeping her body with slow obvious desire. She was wearing a very tight fitted black pair of pants and a short white tank that draped just past the reactor, the light shining through the material like a beacon from the heavens. They had only just gotten back from their usual morning jog, his own clothes athletic in nature with a pair of black sweats and a black muscle shirt.

"I'm thinking your good director Fury with one of the wonder twins."

Toni chuckled. "I think Fury and Steve."

When the door opened, they found out they were both right. Director Fury, Steven Rogers, and both Natasha and Clint stood outside the door, each gazing at her with varying emotions splashed across their face. Fury's was, well, furious. Steve's was hard to decipher, but he seemed angry and concerned all at once. Natasha as always was hard to get a good read on, but Clint… he looked hurt and that in turn, made her own heart ache. The two of them had begun to get close once upon a time, but that had been then.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she greeted with a smile, her mask firmly set. She would never allow them to see the hurt they had caused her by leaving all those years ago.

"We didn't come for a social call, Stark. Where is he?!" Fury demanded.

Toni acted oblivious. "You mean Kilo? He's right there."

She indicated the couch. Each person stepped around the door and stopped short at the sight of Loki, decked out in earth clothes, a bottle of water in hand, and a puzzled expression on his face behind round rimmed glasses. His hair pulled up in a messy bun finished the look, making him a hell of lot more innocent and harmless.

"Antoinette?" Loki stood up, his eyes confused and a bit suspicious as he approached his lover and wrapped his arms gently around her midsection. He could feel her tremble ever so slightly and he squeezed her, just enough to tell her he was here. He knew despite his own dislike for these people, they had once been almost family for her.

Steve and the spies stiffened at the show of affection, but Fury was watching it, curious and slightly disgusted. This didn't look like Loki standing before them. It did, in the sense it looked exactly like Loki, but his personality, his mannerisms. There were no taunts, no threats, and no magic they had yet to see. The old Loki would have done this in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Fury demanded, arms crossed as he eyed the look-alike. Was that truly all he was?

Toni spoke up before Loki could respond. "I told you, or haven't you been watching the news, this is my fiancé, Kilo Lau, also currently my assistant for Stark Industries."

"Toni, that's Loki. Can't you see it?" Steve asked, truly concerned now; the anger having quickly dissipated due to his own confusion, as well as the directors.

"It's definitely Loki," Clint confirmed. He would not so easily forget the man who had mind-warped him, even if said man had been mind-warped himself.

Loki sighed, knowing with the bird here, their game was up.

"The jig is up, darling," Loki breathed into her ear, her spine tingling as it always did when he was so close to her.

Loki stepped back, but not more than a step away from Toni as he turned to Shield and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the Loki they knew was back, his clothes even the same as they had been, minus the reindeer helmet, as Toni liked to call it.

"Loki," Steve hissed, anger now much more prominent, "What have you done to Toni?!"

Loki raised an eyebrow, his hands calmly placed behind his back as he studied the four individuals before him. He also noted how Toni had stepped closer to his side in the face of the Captain's anger.

"It is not I who has done anything to Antoinette."

He pointedly looked at Steve, Clint, and then Natasha before wrapping a hand loosely around her waist. She leaned into the comforting embrace and the three looked away, guilty. Fury however was not feeling even slightly guilty and so he stepped up, still angry and very confused.

"What do you want with Stark?" Fury demanded again.

Loki sighed. "I have been with her for months. If I was going to do something, don't you think I would have done it, director?"

Fury was silent. The others were as well.

"I know he is Loki," Toni finally spoke up, her arms crossing as she stepped forward to better face them on equal footing. "and no, he hasn't mind-warped me."

"How would you even know?" Clint barked.

"My eyes would be blue, Barton. Are they blue? No."

Clint huffed, but he didn't argue. He knew that was the truth. He also internally winced at the name Barton. Once upon a time, he had been Clint.

"Toni, you can't possibly…" Steve started, but Toni interrupted and one might think her possessed, as animated as she became.

"You can't say anything, St-Rogers. You know why? You left. You haven't been around for nearly three years. My life hasn't been your problem or your business during that time and that definitely includes my love life. Loki was proven innocent, he isn't guilty of mass murder, nor is he guilty of a worldwide domination attempt considering, oh yeah, we proved he was being manipulated himself by an even greater asshole. Therefore, he isn't a criminal and can't be held accountable. Also, Loki hasn't done a single bad thing since his arrival here on Earth nearly six months ago. He has stayed by my side while recovering from the same man who manipulated him and whom he again managed to escape from.

Now, just because you see the man on television, does that mean he's suddenly big and bad? I don't think so. He works for me, he's my fiancé for Valhalla's sake and, not to mention, he is now publicly known and loved as Kilo Lau, a persona he took on _for me_. News flash! Shield can't do anything, because first, you guys have basically lost all authority on any matter after past events and secondly, you technically signed over rights to any and all charges against him for Asgard, and since Asgard lost him in the first place, nothing you say matters. Only Thor has a say and currently, Thor isn't here. Capiche?"

Everyone stared at the woman who had finally take a break to breath after her tirade. Loki on the other hand could only smirk before outright laughing. Quickly he wrapped the feisty little mortal in his arms and pulled her in for a deep, drawn out kiss. The four watching were gaping openly at this point and Loki loved every minute of it.

"As the woman of iron has said, you have no authority here, Director Fury. Captain. Wonder twins. I suggest you leave before we throw you out for trespassing."

Fury frowned but said nothing as he turned and walked out. His eye however, definitely warned them he would be watching. Natasha and Clint followed behind him, their movements sharp, showing how angry and stunned they were by what just transpired. Steve was the only one who remained.

"Toni…"

"Leave, Rogers. I don't care to hear what you have to say on the matter."

Steve hesitated and stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "Toni…"

Loki stepped in front of him, blocking Toni completely from sight. "She said leave, Captain. Now."

He glared at the Asgardian prince but sighed and finally nodded. Turning, he moved to the exit, but before stepping out, he glanced back. Loki had wrapped Toni in his arms and she had buried her head in his chest. The Asgardian's hands were gently threading through her long delicate black locks and she seemed to relax minutely the longer he held her.

Steve felt a sharp pang flare across his chest. That could have been him, once upon a time. Before the mutant fiasco, before the end of the Avengers initiative, they had been close… very close. Then it had all changed. With eyes lowered, Steve walked away. He could blame only himself in the end and he knew it.

Loki, who had been very aware of the Captain's continued presence smiled. He wanted the man to feel guilt and jealousy, because he had done the inconceivable. He had given up a life with Antoinette Stark in his corner.

"Come my dear," he sang as he pulled her along, "let me make love to you tonight."

Toni chuckled, her eyes just a little sad despite her amusement. "You devil you."

Loki merely cackled and Toni felt her love for the Asgardian god deepen; their bond, strengthening in the face of oppression.


	6. I Do Vow

**Chapter Six:**

 **I do Vow**

* * *

Thor's arrival was expected and yet not, at the same time. Toni knew Shield would reach out to Asgard with the news of Loki's stay here on earth, no doubt hoping it might result in Loki's arrest by Thor. She also knew for certain it would not, seeing as how last she and Thor had seen one another, Thor had made it clear that Loki had served his punishment and was no longer actively being pursued by the All-daddy. Still, that didn't mean she was certain of what exactly Shield had told Thor concerning herself and the new relationship she shared with his brother. Would he be angry? Would he think her unworthy of someone like Loki?

Of course, they both knew Thor would come eventually, it was only a matter of time, but they hadn't expected it to be in the middle of the night and through the window of their living room no less.

"Holy mother of Frigga!" she shouted, sitting up, one hand to her chest over the arc reactor as adrenaline soared.

Loki sighed, not even bothering to move from his place in bed where he lay. " _Thor,"_ he merely spat with heavy contempt.

"He couldn't use a door like a normal person?" Toni grouched as she stood, her black night gown sweeping her knees as she moved toward the living room. Loki reluctantly stood and followed behind her, a bit nervous despite himself, concerning his brother's sudden arrival.

"Loki! Woman of Iron!" Thor bellowed upon seeing them.

They had expected many things when finally faced with Thor, but his crushing them in a hug had not been one of them. He did though, he scooped them right up into his arms, embracing them with a bone cracking hug that they couldn't even try and fight against. Well, Loki might, but not Toni who rode it out, groaning as he lowered them back down. A wide smile was stretched across his face from ear to ear.

"I heard you were betrothed!" He thundered, expression delighted.

Toni blinked. "You're… happy?"

"Of course! My brother has never settled with anyone beside Sigyn these hundreds of years ago and even that was never a bonding of the souls!"

"How did you…?"

"Please, Woman of Iron, I am Asgardian! I can sense your bond and it is far deeper than I thought it would be in such a small span of time." Turning to Loki who had remained silent this entire time, Thor became serious. "Brother, I thought you dead at the hands of Thanos. What of him?"

Toni stayed silent, but her mind was reeling. 'Thanos?' Loki had never told her the name of the man who had captured him; only ever having heard him call that monster the 'the Mad Titan'.

"Alive and no doubt searching for me as we speak. Rest assured however, he will not find me so easily. I have hidden my tracks well these past several months; unless he suspects me a fool, he will consider Earth far too dangerous a hiding place for me to even consider staying long-term."

Thor nodded, his gaze serious, yet joyful. "Either way brother, I am pleased to see you alive and in such spirits. The fates truly have a sense of humor, do they not, Woman of Iron?"

Toni chuckled. "I would agree, yeah."

Thor chuckled as well, but the laughter slowly died and Thor sighed, hanging his head.

"Woman of Iron. _Antoinette_. Forgive me for doubting you. I know last we met was a dark day and I mourn for the hours that have passed without rectification. Know however that I am pleased and honored you have been chosen as the soulmate for my brother. He needs someone like you by his side, a true warrior in every sense of the word. I am honored to welcome you into my family."

Toni shrugged off his apology. "It's fine Thor, arguments happen. I just wish I could have better explained myself at the time. Still, I don't blame you. As far as I'm concerned, you and Bruce had the most reason to leave, but the others… they only left because they could, not because they needed to."

Thor's eyes were sad, but he did not argue her words. Instead, he changed the subject.

"So, when is the bonding ceremony to commence?" Thor boomed.

Toni laughed. Even Loki snorted.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, right at this moment I would like to get dressed and then we can talk and maybe eat some breakfast."

Thor suddenly realized how early it was and blushed, sheepishly scratching his head as Loki rolled his eyes, having surprisingly stayed quiet this entire time.

"Forgive my late intrusion," Thor smiled regretfully.

Toni just laughed, waving it off. "You are forgiven point break. Take a seat in the living room. I'll make some coffee and grab a box of pop tarts after I get changed."

Thor's eyes lit up as Toni vanished into the bedroom. Loki watched her go before peering at his brother, not so easily convinced that their betrothal was what had brought his brother to Midgard.

"Thor, what of Asgard and the all-father. Does he not seek recompense for my former actions against Asgard?"

Thor sighed.

"Father does not forgive easily, but over the years mother has altered his way of thinking. He does not blame you for your actions on Midgard and therefore will not punish you for them, seeing as how your actions were not your own. What happened before… yes, he is still a tad angry, but he asked me to give you a message."

Loki paced the living room. He did not want to admit that he was nervous. He hated Odin in many ways, but in others, he loved him as well; such was the relationship between father and son, he thought bitterly.

"He said to tell you that he is glad for word of your soul bonding and that should you and yours wish to visit Asgard and hold a bonding ceremony there, you will be welcomed with open arms. However, as punishment for your former acts against the people of Asgard…"

Loki flinched, but Thor continued, his voice suddenly gentle. "…You may return home as a Prince of Asgard after a span of one hundred years have passed."

Loki's eyes were disbelieving. "He would truly welcome me back so easily? Only a hundred years and I can just return home like nothing ever happened? That sounds far to merciful. What does he want from me? An eternal pledge of loyalty or some such nonsense?"

Thor sighed and placed a large hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, no, he doesn't expect that at all. Father… he may not always be kind or forgiving, but you are his son no matter what you say concerning your heritage. Yes, perhaps he did take you in a quest for power when you were only a babe, but he has since come to love you in every form you take. This… this is that love, brother."

Loki huffed. "No doubt mother played a large part in this."

Thor said nothing but smiled sadly. "Probably, but I like to think he would have gotten there on his own eventually. Either way, I will be glad to welcome you back home to Asgard brother, it has been far too boring without you."

The snort that followed was short and somewhat amused, but the fond smile that Loki sent his brothers way was worth all the pain Thor had ever experienced in his attempt to apprehend and redeem his younger brother. Finally, after so many years of desperately trying, Thor could finally say that Loki was _home_.

"Here, coffee and pop tarts all around," Toni cheered, easily breaking the tense, yet oddly comfortable atmosphere that had slowly developed between the two.

Thor munched happily on his favorite Midgardian snack as they all took a seat in the living room, but both Loki and Toni were lost in thought.

"So, do you wish to have a ceremony in Asgard?" Thor asked suddenly.

Loki was silent and looked at Toni. He did not want to force her if it was not what his soulmate wanted. Toni looked back at him and shrugged.

"I would like to meet your mother. Seeing your home would just be the icing on the cake."

"Then so it shall be," Loki answered as he took a bite of the sweet treat his lady love had produced.

"Very good!" Thor thundered, "I shall prepare. When is this wondrous day?"

"Our wedding here on earth is next month, so… the day after? I would rather not draw it out any longer than necessary."

Loki started to speak, but Thor beat him to it. "I will let all of Asgard know! This is a marvelous day!"

Toni chuckled, but she noticed how strange Loki was suddenly acting when he got up and moved to star outside the large windows overlooking the city.

"Thor, I think we could use a couple more hours of sleep. Would you like me to re-show you to your room?"

"Nay, Woman of Iron, I know its path. Rest easy my friends," he replied and vanished down the hall.

Toni sighed in relief. She hadn't been sure he would understand, but Thor had eyed his brother knowingly when Loki had gotten up in silence.

"Hey Rudolph," she whispered teasingly, sliding her arms up and over his chest, "you alright babe?"

Loki glanced at her, his hands coming to rest gently over her own.

"My father is allowing me back home, Toni. I… it is unthinkable."

Toni hummed. "You're nervous?"

Loki sighed. "Extremely," he admitted.

"It's normal. I was nervous facing my family again," she breathed.

Loki frowned, his grip tightening over her hands. "Those _humans_. They are not your family, Antoinette. They abandoned you and they do not deserve that title, if ever they had. It is the same for my own, though we are blood, I cannot easily forget past transgressions against me. Welcomed home with open arms or no, Asgard will not be the same as it once was. _I_ am not the same as I once was."

Toni was quiet, her head tilting to burrow into the back of his shoulder. She gave a gentle kiss along his neckline before tightening her embrace. He always seemed to comfort her. This time, she wanted to make it clear she would be comforting him. "Well I love you," she whispered, "in all forms."

Loki hesitated before he turned to face her. "There is something I have not yet told you. Not yet shown. It… I am not who I appear to be."

Toni frowned, stepping back a bit as he began to pace. "What do you mean?"

"I… I am a monster," he whispered, the words filled with so much _hurt_ , that she winced at the mere sound of them. "This, is the true me."

Toni stood there, watching as the pale ivory skin dropped away and, in its place, a blue began to appear. Markings coated every inch of his skin and his eyes turned from a poison green to bright, glowing red. He stood there, his eyes downcast, his body stiff, and all she could do, was laugh.

Perhaps it had been the wrong reaction, because he immediately stiffened further, his entire body as still and unmoving as stone. Without warning or preamble, she stepped into his space. He flinched and she felt her heartbreak when he seemed so completely prepared for total rejection.

Slowly and with deliberate movements, she stepped even closer and slowly reached out, tracing each mark with a curiosity and a hunger to know and understand the being before her. Her touch was gentle and inquisitive, she explored his skin with a soft touch and he felt himself shiver as her fingers ghost across his chest. Then, to his disbelief, she began to kiss him. Slowly and along each arm, his neck, his shoulders, she placed gentle assurances of love; on his back, she let her fingers trail, gently massaging and soothing his tense muscles that ere filled to the brink with anxiety and fears of rejection.

He was speechless, but when his voice finally chose to come back, to make itself known… it was horse as though he hadn't spoke in years. "I don't understand," he choked out.

She met his eyes, her own sad yet loving and so warm, that he felt himself step back, but she stopped him, her hands pulling him back in. Despite the chill of his skin, despite the monster that he had become, she placed her lips against his own with a sort of acceptance that left him sobbing.

"I love this version of Loki," she whispered, her hot breath making his skin quiver. "I love your ivory, I love your blue, I _worship_ the man you are and trust you are now showing me. I love you no matter what you think of yourself. I love your eyes, whether green or red. I love your skin, whether flawless or marked. I love each breath you take. I love the warmth of your breath, the chill of your skin. I love you Loki."

"You…" he cleared his throat, eyes impossibly wide. "You are a miracle I do not deserve," he whispered.

"Loki…"

She had barely said his name, her body arching up into his when he turned and smashed their lips together. Though the action had been demanding, his kiss was hopeful, disbelieving, and just a touch sad despite it all. As the two stumbled back toward the bedroom, their passion only continued to grow more heated. They soon collapsed back onto the bed, limbs intertwined, and proceeded to get very little sleep the rest of the night as Toni set out to show him just how much she loved him, no matter the form he took on and boy, _worship_ had never been so sweet.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Preparation for the coming wedding began the very next day.

Thor of course was very little help, mostly going around booming about what a happy time this was for him and all of Asgard. Pepper when she heard the news was of course rightfully freaked out, but soon even she began to get excited. Rhodey was cautious despite having known about this for several months now, but even he had long come to accept Loki and hers relationship, even if it was a bit strange to process in its entirety.

The wedding here on Earth would be a small private wedding, no reporters allowed within the church itself. She knew Asgard would no doubt be a fairly large celebration and so she felt justified in wanting something small by Earth standards.

"Guest list Friday, take note: Pepper and Happy, Rhodey, Thor…" she hesitated, "Fury, Coulson, Hill, Natasha and Clint, Steve and Bucky, Bruce and Betty, and just to make it interesting, send one to Vision and Wanda," she sighed. She couldn't think of anyone else and even then, she didn't think Loki would be happy about her invitation to the second half of her list. Despite his words about them having abandoned her, she cared about the Avengers. Yeah, maybe they _had_ abandoned her, but if Thor was feeling guilt over the past, just maybe so were the others. Perhaps it was time to let bygones be bygones.

"Madam, Lady Potts is here to assist you in dress shopping."

Toni sighed. Today would be a long day.

Loki from where he sat with his brother on the balcony overlooking New York, was silent. He could see the emotions flickering in his lover's eyes, but he felt no urge to help her. This was something she alone would have to decide. He had already stated his opinion on the matter concerning her 'friends'.

"Brother," Thor suddenly said, regaining his attention.

"Hmm?"

"You seem more relaxed than I have ever seen you before. Do you… Do you really love her?"

Loki looked Thor in the eye.

"I love her."

Thor smiled, his eyes sincere. "Good, I am very glad to hear it. Tell me, does she understand the Asgardian ceremony and what it all entails?"

"Not really," Loki shrugged, "I will explain it in due time, but she understands the bare basics."

Thor snorted, a rare occurrence for the large happy god. "I shall explain to her in full detail if you would like, or mother could. She is very thrilled to meet her new daughter-in-law."

Loki smiled. "I think they will get along well. Toni is a lot like our mother. Strong, independent, intelligent, and brave. Kind, beyond what is necessary." He shook his head. "That mercy will be her downfall one of these days."

Thor's smile widened. "She has changed you brother, for the better I think."

Loki scoffed, but the twitch of his lips told Thor just how much his brother truly loved the mortal woman that Thor had once called shield-sister. A deep pang of guilt struck him at the thought, and he knew exactly what he needed to do to make things right.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Steve blinked in surprise to see Thor at his front door.

"Uh, come in Thor, what are you doing here?"

Thor smiled. "You look well, Captain."

"Same to you, Thor. What's up?"

Thor sighed. Straight to the point then.

"I have come on behalf of myself alone, friend America. Though I have spoken to the lady Stark and my brother, it is my own thoughts on the subject that have brought me to your home."

Steve stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"They are truly bonded and truly in love," Thor smiled, eyes pleased yet he took in how the other's body only seemed to stiffen that much more. "He has changed, my brother. He is himself once again and in no little part thanks to our friend I am sure."

Steve stared at him, before he suddenly seemed to wilt. "So why are you here, Thor? I'm glad she's happy and that your brother is himself again, but why come to me about this?"

Thor gave a sad smile. "We wronged her."

Steve stiffened again, his eyes downcast as his former teammate continued to speak.

"We left her alone when the world had turned against her. We accused her of betrayal, but it was _we_ who had betrayed _her_. I regret our decision that day, Captain. We should have stayed and talked as a team. We should not have turned our eyes from the matter and now we have reached a crossroads. We can either try and make amends for past actions or we can let the opportunity pass and lose the chance to rekindle our former comradery for the very last time."

Steve dropped to the couch, his hands sliding tiredly through his hair before finally, he met Thor's eyes.

"I know and I agree," he admitted, "but it's already to late. Last time we spoke, she barely wanted to look at me, let alone…"

"We can make it right, Captain of America… Steve, we have this one opportunity."

"How?" Steve asked, his voice breaking. "What should I do?"

Thor smiled, his eyes pained by the remorse of his former team leader.

"We can support her decision in this, the happiest moment of her life." When Steve just continued to sit there, Thor sighed and knew he could say no more on the matter. Somethings had to be individually chosen. "You will soon receive an invitation to the wedding between Kilo Lau and Antoinette Stark. Our shield-sister herself sent these invitations out, if that tells you anything."

Steve didn't so much as blink when the door to his apartment clicked shut.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Toni was nervous; more than nervous, she was jittery. The day of their wedding had finally arrived, and she would be marrying 'Kilo Lau', or at least who the public knew as Kilo Lau. It didn't change how nervous she was, despite the show they would continue to put on in the public eye. It was one of the reasons the wedding was private, because when she finally said the words I do, it wouldn't be to Kilo, but to Loki. She refused to marry a mask and if anyone had issues with that, well, they could come argue it with her.

"Toni?"

She turned to the door just as Pepper, her matron of honor, walked in.

"Sorry, just… nervous Pepper. I know I need to be getting ready."

Pepper shook her head, smile warm. "It's understandable Toni. After many one-night stands and multiple flings, to think you are finally getting married. It's almost hard to believe and yet here you are."

Toni sighed. "Yeah… here I am."

Pepper frowned, her arms quickly encircling her friend with a genuine show of love. "hey, it's okay to be scared, its human. Actually more than human, its universal. I think Loki was shaking where he stood last I saw him; he looked just as nervous as you do, if not more so."

Toni snorted, but tears escaped her eyes, lips quivering. "What if he doesn't love me, Pep? What if he only agreed because of the marks? What if…"

"I have watched you two these past couple weeks and let me assure you, Toni. That man loves you. I never would have believed it myself had I not seen it for my own eyes, but he loves you. _He loves you, Toni."_

Toni let out a barking laugh, one filled with relief as she peered into the mirror several minutes later to try and fix her makeup. Though embarrassed about her initial breakdown, she felt better now, more confident as she gazed at herself. She was more than ready to get this show on the road.

It felt odd in some ways, dressed in a beautiful white, body-fitted dress, very mermaid style in appearance with white lace and small flecks of crystal intertwined throughout the material. Though it looked beautiful and she had to admit, it made her look damn sexy, she still felt a t-shirt and sweats were much more fitting and definitely much more comfortable to wear.

"Toni, the music is starting," Pepper warned as she stepped back in the room.

Pepper's eyes widened, nearly sparkling as she looked over her former employer from head to toe. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow, look at that, you actually look like a princess."

Toni snorted. "I feel like a mummy."

Pepper hid a grin behind her hand before clearing her throat. "Well, at least I know its definitely still you beneath all that lace and makeup."

Toni rolled her eyes but smirked as she hiked up her dress. "Yeah whatever," she took a deep breath, "I guess it's time."

"You got this," Pepper encouraged as they made their way through the hall to the double doors.

Toni closed her eyes, trying to relax herself as much as possible as she waited for the music to change and announce the brides' grand entrance. As soon as the note hit, the doors opened, and she could only stare in wonder at the man waiting for her at the other end of the room. He stared at her, his eyes drinking her in with a hunger and affection he didn't bother to hide. Their eyes locked and all the fears she had felt, all the uncertainty fell away until only he remained, a solid source of strength that set her mind completely.

With her head held high, a confident smile pasted across her face, she turned to Rhodey who stood waiting with his hand outstretch, eyes twinkling.

"May I have the honor of escorting the bride?"

She laughed and gently took his hand as they started down the aisle in a slow and orderly manner. Loki watched her, his own smile growing the closer she got with each step. She was radiant, her entire essence divine and beyond his highest expectation, and she was his.

Loki felt himself almost stop breathing as her eyes locked with his. She was _his_. ' **MINE** ' his magic seemed to scream, and he felt himself nearly pulse with an unexplainable love for this mortal standing before him.

Toni took a deep breath, her entire body felt high with a joy she had never before experienced the closer she drew to her future husband. Ignored were the faces of the Avengers (though she was shocked and pleased to see them in attendance.) With only a glance in their general direction to acknowledge their presence, she focused strictly on the man who stepped forward to meet her at the front of the room. The moment their hands touched, she couldn't explain it, but it just felt _right._

As the two took their places facing one another before the small group of witnesses that had gathered to celebrate this day with them, the minister who had been hired to carry out the marriage between the two began to speak.

"We have gathered to celebrate the union between these two well-known individuals, Antoinette Edwina Stark and Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard. Despite any bitter history that stands between all those gathered in this room, we have come together this day to celebrate a rebirth between two beings, now joining together to become one soul. These two individuals will now step up and say their own vows, hand written and specifically chosen for one another."

Toni took the nod as her initial go-ahead and so she turned, locking her eyes with Loki's and began speaking from her heart.

"Loki Laufeyson, the moment we met the day of the invasion, I felt at peace. Despite the window you tossed me through, I felt safe. Despite your unexpected arrival in my kitchen, bloody and near death, I knew I needed to save you, because somehow despite my initial reluctance, you were special in ways I couldn't understand. Despite that I still don't understand our bond as soulmates and despite the fears I have about the unknown future still to come, I vow this day to stand by your side no mater what we might face, to support you in all you set out to achieve, to empower you when your down, to care for you when fallen, and to be your partner, your support, your wife, in all you do. You are my strength, my love, my prince… and though you may be no prince charming by Midgardian standards, you chose to chase after me, despite all other possible paths you could have taken. You chose to stay by my side, despite your fears. And my god," she smirked, meeting his eyes, "I am taken with your outer and inner beauty in all its forms. You are mine and I vow to be yours in return."

Loki choked, his breaths quaking as he struggled to hold back his need to hold her close. Slowly, with deliberate calm, he drew upon the words he had worked so hard to memorize and yet when he looked at her, all of that dropped away and he spoke from his heart.

"Antoinette Stark, you are heaven sent. You are a miracle I have never deserved, an angel in mortal form, a burning star of power, goodness, and mercy. You are a beacon of strength for everyone who knows you and yet for me, you are so much more. You are my reason for being, my soul, my heart; I cannot look at you now and imagine a life without you by my side. Despite my past mistakes, despite the monster that I am… you accepted me, you forgave me, and I cannot ever explain what that means for someone such as myself. I… I vow to stand by you in every way I can. I vow to live my life with you and I vow when the day comes that your story ends, my own shall end as well, because you are my life and without you, I have nothing. I vow to defend you, support you, love you, and respect you as you have done for me. As you say, you are mine and in return, I vow to always be yours."

Despite the ill feelings between those in attendance, there wasn't a dry eye in the place as the two stood there, shaking, sobbing very nearly, and so obviously in love, not even Fury could deny the bond between them. With a hardy effort, the Minister reigned himself in and tried to get through the rest of the wedding without breaking down like a baby.

"A-Antoinette, do you take Loki as your husband to have and hold from this day until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do," she choked out, makeup beyond ruined, though she cared very little.

"Loki, do you take Antoinette as your wife to have and hold from this day until the end of time and beyond?"

"I very much do," he replied.

"Then, with the power invested me by the State of New York, I pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of Midgardian Law. You may now kiss your bride."

Loki was gentle as he pulled her into him, both wearing smiles of fond exasperation.

"I definitely can," he growled and locked his mouth with her own. She laughed into the kiss and he smiled as Rhodey, Thor, and several others began to shout in joy behind them. Music began to play in the background, upbeat and joyous and Toni was certain nothing could destroy this moment.

She was wrong.

An explosion outside suddenly rocked the foundation of the church. The Avengers, despite having been separated for years, moved as one towards the exit. Loki stayed right with Toni, Thor just behind them as they stepped outside, but a deep cold went through them all at the scene that began to unfold before their very eyes. A ship, a very large ship sat in the sky. It had to be the size of the entire state of New York, but that wasn't what really frightened them. It was who this ship belonged to, that had them hesitating.

"Thanos!" Loki spat with anger. "No doubt this is a cruiser. He's looking for me."

Everyone stared at him, at the cold fury that had entered his tone.

"Friday," Toni placed a finger to her ear where a small, translucent receiver sat. "Get me my suit; activate code word: World Rage."

"On it, Madam," came the response.

"World Rage?" Clint probed.

"I… well, when Loki told me about his captivity and the power of the man searching for him, I made a back-up plan in case push comes to shove. Not to mention, I'm paranoid and after the invasion, I wasn't taking any chances."

"What plan?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed in question.

Toni met his eyes.

"A plan only the merchant of death could come up with Captain." Eyes burning with a protectiveness none had ever witnessed before, she clicked the receiver. "FIRE!"

Suddenly, around the whole of the United States, thousands of guns went off. Large, powerful, high-powered guns that sent the alien ship spiraling down towards the earth as it began to explode and break apart. Despite the damage, the ship was still able to release an entire swarm of much smaller ships, much like pods, that no doubt carried enough weaponry to kill thousands if they weren't stopped.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Clint whistled.

Even Natasha looked impressed.

Toni just smirked as her suit slammed down several feet from them. With a practiced ease, she called the suit to her with her silver transponder bracelets and felt herself breathe easier as the suit enclosed around her. It was a bit cramped what with her wedding dress and all, but she felt much more like herself. She is Ironman, she is Toni Stark-Laufeyson, and warning to all those who make her an enemy because she _will_ defend her own.

It was just too bad her guns continued to shoot down the pods, because there was no warning when one crashed near their position and exploded.


	7. Love Eternal

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Love Eternal**

* * *

Her ears were still ringing as she struggled to her feet.

Despite being shielded by her suit, a direct hit from anything larger than a rock was still bound to do some damage. Stupid aliens and their exploding pods. Luckily it seemed like she was still in one piece, which was more than she could say for the church. What had once been a beautiful, old structure was now reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble. It made her heart ache, but at the same time, to think her wedding was the last act to be performed within its walls, she felt a sort of pleasure.

Shaking those thoughts aside for now, and wow! Does she have a concussion? She feels a bit dizzy. Was it normal for the world to spin like that?

A hand on the arm of her suit kept her standing and she looked up into the concerned gaze of Steve.

"Hey," she croaked, quickly clearing her throat. She moved to straighten once she was certain her equilibrium had finally balanced out.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his eyes locked on the crushed arm of her suit.

"Eh, you know… still in one piece. Mostly." She ignored the sharp pain that seared through her right shoulder. Blinking tears away that had arose unbeckoned, she took a closer look around where the two of them now stood. The entire area was a cloud of dust and debris.

"Any sign of the others?" she questioned him. She knew the others had to have been fairly close when they were attacked. Were they hurt? Dying?

She pushed that thought away. Now was not the time to panic. She turned to speak to Steve again, only to notice he had vanished somewhere in the dust cloud. A bit annoyed, but not entirely surprised, she decided she would just start looking for the others and make a plan after finding them.

"Loki?!" she called out. The ground was uneven, but she didn't think she would be able to see if she tried to fly. The dust cloud was just too thick and her repulsors would probably only make it that much worse.

"Loki!" she called again. "Bruce?! Rhodey?! _Anyone?!"_

"Toni?!" a familiar voice shouted.

She blinked. "Bruce?"

Bruce stepped out of the fog, his black suit and hair covered in dust giving him a very ghostly appearance. He had a small gash on his forehead, but it was already healing as they spoke. Chalk one up to the big green.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hurrying to her side.

"I'm good Bruce." She confirmed with a smile (not that he could see it, what with her visor down, but eh, details). "The others?"

"I don't know. Haven't found them yet."

His eyes looked her over until it landed on the crushed arm of her Ironman suit.

"That looks pretty bad Toni, did it go all the way through or is that just the outer casing?"

Toni hummed and studied the arm of her suit. Friday had run a diagnostic on it, but the sensors had been damaged, so there wasn't a lot her AI could tell her right now. She did know it hurt, but that was a concern for another time.

"I'll live. We should try and find the others."

"Loki?! Thor! Clint? Natasha! Fury! Phil?"

"Toni!" Bruce shouted, his tone suddenly panicked. "I found Natasha!"

Toni ran over to where Bruce was as fast as she could in a tin can. She was concerned about the fact that Natasha wasn't the one answering. The closer she got to them, she quickly realized just why that was. It was bad. Black Widow was unconscious, her red hair splayed out around her, her features flat and pale. She had lost a lot of blood; a large piece of metal impaled through her thigh.

Toni took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is she alive?"

Bruce met her eyes. "Yes, but she won't be for long. She needs medical attention right now."

Toni met his gaze. "Go then. I'll keep looking for the others."

"Toni…"

"No Bruce, she needs you. I got this."

Bruce hesitated, but finally nodded. He swept the red head into his arms and took off through the cloud of dust to search for an ambulance. No doubt there many on their way if not here already. Though an atheist, she prayed to any god who might listen that Natasha survived this day.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Clint!" she shouted, her eyes searching the area carefully any sign of the archer. If Natasha had been found here, it stood to reason that Clint shouldn't be too far away. "Clint!"

A low groan caught her attention. Holding as still as she could, despite the chaos going on around her, she waited, intently listening. Sure enough, that same sound, definitely a moan.

"Clint!" she shouted.

"To'i?" came a slurred voice.

Following the sound, she soon located the archer. Clint was trapped beneath a large pile of debris. Much like Natasha, he was pale and sweaty, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the obvious hard knock he had taken to the head or if there was a much more serious injury buried just beneath the rubble.

"Clint…" she whispered, hurrying forward.

The Archer flinched when she touched his shoulder, turning quickly and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. He pointed to his ears to indicate he had lost his hearing-aids at some point.

She nodded and began to sign.

"Are you injured?"

Clint signed back. "I don't think so. Head hurts. Just trapped. Can't feel my left leg."

Toni felt her chest tighten as she knelt beside him and began to remove rocks. The two had been at it for a few minutes when the crunch of gravel alerted her that someone or something was coming towards them from behind. She touched Clint's arm and he quieted at the warning, the cloud of white surrounding them suddenly eerie with the unknown.

Just as she raised her blasters in preparation, a large shadow took shape and Thor burst out, his hammer at the ready. Both froze at the sight of one another.

"Lady Antoinette," he greeted with relief, "I apologize for startling you, but I am very happy to see you alive and well."

She let out another carefully controlled breath. "You too big guy. Quick, I need help freeing Clint. He's badly injured and this rubble is pinning him down."

Thor's eyes widened and he hurriedly moved to assist her in her efforts to unbury the archer. Toni and Thor had just gotten the archer released when a familiar voice drew their attention. Both watched in stunned silence above them as Loki floated above the earth in full battle regalia.

"Loki?" she whispered.

Thor frowned. "My brother is many things Antoinette, but sacrificial he isn't. I assume he has a plan of sorts and we undoubtedly will be the last to know."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Loki was thrown back by the force of the crash. His magic protected him, but his first thoughts weren't on his own safety, but on that of his wife. She was somewhere in this cloud of white and he wanted nothing more than to find her, but he had to hope her suit had kept her safe. Right now, he had another concern.

Thanos himself was obviously not here, but he had no doubt the Mad Titan was watching the planet and waiting for word of his capture. Loki knew if he was not found, the Man Titan would watch this planet burn just for spite.

"They are here for you, aren't they?" A voice growled from his right.

He sighed and turned an evil glare on the director of Shield. The man had, unfortunately for Loki, been the first human he had encountered after the explosion.

"Most likely."

Fury's look was dark, but surprisingly he said little more. Loki figured it was more due to his recent marriage with the former Ms. Stark that had silenced the director, than the anything Loki had done.

"Do you have a plan genius?" the director asked him.

Loki turned to stare at the mortal. "Make sure my wife is kept safe of course."

" _Your wife_?! What about the rest of the planet?" The director fumed, "are you just going to let Earth burn while you take your wife and run?"

"They are here for _me_ , director!" Loki hissed, "if I do run, what do you suppose will happen?"

Fury hesitated. "They'll leave too."

"Exactly."

"And Stark? Are you going to turn her into a fugitive as well?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "My wife, my problem. Just sit here and watch." Glancing up at the small pod sitting high in the sky, far above the others, he smirked. He knew exactly what needed to be done. "Good director," he winked and vanished with a snap of his fingers.

Loki swore he could still hear Fury cussing him out as he appeared right in front of the pod.

"Show time," he whispered and began to put on a show like only the god of mischief can.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Toni and Thor saw Clint off on an ambulance before turning to watch Loki. They couldn't hear anything being said, but it was obvious Loki was ranting as only he can, but something about the scene ran false. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something… something was different about her husband than usual. Was it because he was using magic?

The few pods still flying around suddenly swarmed his position, but then suddenly Loki took off like a shot, laughing manically the entire time and taunting his enemies. He tossed spells at them, one after another, and Toni wondered what good it would do to just piss them off like that. Still, she noticed they were completely absorbed in watching Loki and were no longer attacking Earth. Was that his plan?

"Come and get me Thanos, if you dare!" he suddenly shouted and shot up through the clouds, the pods following close behind.

"Loki, BROTHER?!" Thor shouted eyes wide. His fear for his sibling once again battling the Mad Titan had his emotions whirling. A large thunder cloud began to form above the earth and lightning began to streak throughout.

Loki looked down at the earth, his eyes narrowed in obvious anger.

"Wait Thor!" Toni shouted, running to the god and gently touching his arm, "Wait. Let him go."

Thor hesitated, but when he met his new sister's eyes, he nodded.

"Very well."

The storm dissipated, but Loki continued to look down and Toni knew he was looking at her. Then as suddenly as he was there, Loki and the last of the fleet vanished into space.

"What just happened?" Steve demanded, suddenly appearing out of nowhere from within the dust cloud. Luckily it seemed to be fading a bit.

Toni was silent, ignoring his presence completely as Thor began to explain. She stared up into the sky, her brows furrowed. He had a plan… right? He wouldn't just… no, he wouldn't just leave her, would he?

A sudden hot breath against her neck and a familiar hug from behind had those thoughts vanishing in a single beat of the heart. Still, despite not being surprised, tears came unbidden and her hands trembled as she gripped his that rested gently over the arc reactor.

"I knew you didn't leave me," she finally replied, voice shaking despite all attempts to keep it steady.

"Never," came the soft response with a light kiss behind her ear.

She felt the cold of his skin against her own and she nearly melted into his embrace. Loki closed his eyes when he felt her shaking against him. He had scared her, even if unintentionally.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he slowly trailed kissed down the side of her neck. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Toni shook her head and turned around to face him. Tears slid down her cheeks and she gently smiled as he wiped them away.

"You know that I would always come back for you, even if I had left, right?" he asked her, his own voice now trembling ever so slightly.

She hesitated and he noticed. Sighing, he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair as she gripped his robes. "I love you, Antoinette Edwina Stark-Laufeyson. I made you a vow and I'll have you know, I never break my word."

"Sounds nice, that name." She chuckled, her face buried in his chest. "Say it again."

"Antoinette. Edwina. Stark. Laufeyson." He repeated it slowly, each name spoken with a kiss directly after. "My _wife_ , for all eternity."

"Eternal love," she confirmed, and if the two seemed to glow, well… who was to say.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Toni stood on the balcony of Asgard, looking down at the beautiful, gleaming, capital city of her husband's homeland. Odin had at least been respectful upon meeting his adopted son's soulmate, whereas she and Frigga had hit it off splendidly. The people of Asgard had at first seemed a bit hesitant to speak with her upon her initial arrival, but these past couple days, she had made an effort to walk amongst them and she could only hope in the coming years, they would accept her as one of them, because that was exactly what would soon happen.

Ah, Time. It was a funny thing that.

As per Asgardian custom, the soulmate of a god, should they be Mortal, is given a golden apple to eat. A golden apple that would make her immortal. The very thought seemed ludicrous when logically considered, especially for someone with her scientific mind. Then again, magic in her own opinion was its own sort of science, so maybe the same could be said for this 'apple' as well.

" _My wife_ ," Loki hissed in pleasure. He would never get tired of saying those words he thought, as he pulled her into his arms to rest his chin upon her head. "What is that fascinating brain of yours thinking about now, hmm?"

Toni turned to him fully and stared into his beautiful green eyes. My god, how she loved this man.

As if reading her thoughts, he let out a predatory grin. "Shall we partake in a hint of mischief this night? You only have so many moons before our ceremony here on Asagrd. We should enjoy ourselves. No doubt mother has many events planned for you to review before our bonding."

Toni snorted. "Of that, I have no doubt." She smirked and stretched up, allowing her arms to encircle her husband. Mmm, husband, what a sweet word. "A little mischief, sounds like just what I need right now."

His eyes pulsed with magic at the pleasure her words elicited, but then he hesitated.

"The Apple, have you eaten it yet?"

Toni sighed and shook her head. Dropping her arms, she walked past him and slowly uncovered the apple she had stowed away. It was beautiful, but she felt an uncertainty. Her life hasn't been the easiest and the idea of it never ending… well, she just wasn't certain she wanted to live forever.

Sometimes, she swore he could read her mind, because he suddenly spoke the exact words she needed to hear.

"You must eat an apple every hundred years to continue to live as an immortal. Should you stop, your body will, slowly over time, age as it once had."

She turned to him, her eyes locked with his own. "So, if I wanted it to end…"

He nodded, but his action was stiff and his eyes jumped around, never quite looking at her. "I know we have yet to bond, so if you are hesitant about spending an eternity by my side, I understand that you might…"

"No! No Loki, that… that isn't why I'm hesitant," she sighed. "Loki, I am not a good person. I don't know if I deserve to live a thousand-some years or even an extra hundred. All my mistakes, all the lives I took when I sold weapons, their blood is on me. I…"

"Antoinette," Loki interrupted, his gaze sharp. "I am not a good person either. I too have taken lives. I also do not deserve this gift of eternal life, but it has been given to us anyways, by the grace of…" he grinned, "…god."

Toni snorted, rolling her eyes at his bad pun, but when his shockingly cold hand found hers, well, she knew right then that she could go on living, if only for the sake of the man at her side.

"So, do you think I could develop a tree of these on earth?"

Loki huffed, amusement clear as she continued to ramble on.

"Could you imagen it, Loki? All the cures we could make with something like this? There has to be a way to break down its composition and find the base elements and then if I can just duplicate that, I could…"

Loki laughed. Toni stared at him. "What?"

He pulled her in for a fast kiss. "Nothing, your mind is just dazzling my dear, that is all."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "I could have told you that." She flashed him a cheeky grin which he could only roll his eyes at as she turned her attention back towards the apple.

"Well…" she glanced at him, "here goes."

Loki watched her as she took her first bite and then another, and another. He watched until she consumed the entire thing, core and leaves included and with that final bite, he felt a strange sort of relief fill his entire being. Finally, _finally,_ they could be together forever.

"Strange," She frowned, studying her hand as though expecting to see a change. "I don't feel any different."

He hummed. "It will come with time. You are immortal now, but the your increase in strength and speed will be gradual, growing with time."

"Oh." She blinked. "Weird. So, I'm like Captain America now, just the 'apple' version."

Loki sighed. He had a feeling life would never be boring with her around. "You're a _goddess_ now, not a super soldier. You are much more than that Captain of America ever could be."

Toni hummed. "Eh, I guess."

Loki just shook his head as she smirked and moved past him, once again looking over the city. Her city, she realized. She was now a part of the Asgardian race.

"A goddess…" she whispered, "Wait, so what am I the goddess of?"

Loki chuckled. "That my dear, is a question you must answer."

Toni hummed. "I could be the Queen of Iron!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I think that's taken, but anyways that wasn't what I meant in the first place. As the apple affects you, all Asgardians awaken a power within themselves. Upon discovery of that power, your true self will become known. It's all a lot of waiting, meditating, and pondering, but in short, when we bond, you will be given a title and when you awaken your true self, you will be given another. For example, I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, god of Mischief and Fire."

"I thought it was lies?"

"That's a myth."

She huffed. "You're a myth."

He glared at her, but it was lost on the former mortal as she hummed and skipped past him.

"Still, I wonder what my title will be. If your father is the one labeling me, I don't expect much."

Loki snorted. "Be thankful then, that he is not. Our seer, who is my mother, will be the one to label you. She can look into the soul and know thy true self; that was her ability that awoke as a child upon eating the apple. It is something she has since done for all children of Asgard and what she will also do for you the day we bond. Of course, as I said, you will only receive one of your titles that day and another when you are fully revealed."

Toni hummed. "I still think Queen of Invention or Technology or something would be cool."

"It's goddess," he corrected again.

"Eh, Queen, goddess, it's all about the same," she teased. "The Iron Queen, goddess of Invention. Doesn't it sound cool?"

Loki just chuckled and rolled his eyes. The love he felt for this woman, it went beyond words.

 _"That,_ " he stated, his eyes marveling at her smile, "that sounds just perfect."

* * *

 **Sequel in the works!**


End file.
